


He Who Cannot Obey (Cannot Command)

by Moiraine



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Catheters, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Electro-Stimulation, Enemas, Fingerfucking, Flogging, Forniphilia, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Immobilization, Light Dom/sub, Massage, Medical Kink, Military Fetish, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Objectification, Paddling, Piercings, Restraints, Safewords, Sounding, Urethral Stretching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiraine/pseuds/Moiraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be that as it may, we’re not going to let you forget things you need to attend. No more,” Thor said, cutting off Tony’s protest with a kiss. “You will meet with Steve tomorrow when you are supposed to. But right now you will take me into that room and fuck me until I can’t walk straight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thor/Tony

**Author's Note:**

> So...this. This started as just a discussion about some random ideas with my beta and became something else. What this is is a fic about Thor exploring various kinks with the Avengers as well as a few select other people. The main pairing is Thor/Tony, but there will be Thor/others for almost all of the other chapters. It’s important to note that everything is consensual and done with full knowledge and permission. In doing this, I tried to find kinks that I thought were appropriate for each character and ones that didn’t seem to feature as much in the works I’ve found. Most of the kinks explored through this are sexual in one way or another, but not all
> 
> I will add tags for characters, pairings, and kinks whenever a new chapter goes up, and include appropriate warnings at the top of each chapter. Please, read them carefully so you don’t get squicked out.
> 
> Chapter 1 contains: Piercing, Fucking Machine, Dildos, Sounding, Electro-Stimulation, Multiple Orgasms, Safeword Use.  
> Chapter 2 contains: Bathing, Body Worship, Massages, Cunnilingus, Fingering.  
> Chapter 3 contains: Military Fetish, Paddling, Flogging, Hand Jobs  
> Chapter 4 contains: Body Piercing  
> Chapter 5 contains: Medical Kink, Enemas, Catheters, Urethral Stretching  
> Chapter 6 contains: Forniphilia (Human Furniture), Objectification, Immobilization

Tony twisted another small screw. When working with the smaller components for personal items, he always preferred doing the final tweaks himself. He didn’t hear the door slide open, but when the AC/DC blaring in the background dropped down to a near whisper, he knew Thor was back. “Hey,” he called without turning around. “Did you find Clint?”   
  
“Yes,” Thor replied. “He was more than happy to assist.”   
  
“Good.” Tony tightened a last screws and stood up, tucking the screwdriver in his pocket and turning to face Thor. “Let me see.”   
  
The Asgardian was perched on a stool, watching and waiting for Tony to finish, and Tony immediately grinned at the sight of his bare-chested lover. He strolled over, reaching for him, but Thor folded his arms across his chest. “Wash your hands first, please.”   
  
Tony looked down at his hands, the grease and dirt embedded in the lines of his palm and calluses, even caked under the nails. He made a face. “Yeah, sorry. Be right back.”   
  
Dashing to the sink, he scrubbed his hands and arms clean using a powerful soap and a small scrub brush. By the time he was done, his skin was pink and smarting, but there wasn’t a trace of grime anywhere. After drying himself off and tossing the towel on a workbench, he went back to Thor, holding out his hands and flipping them back and forth for inspection, like a child waiting for his mother’s approval that they were clean enough to sit at the table.   
  
Thor looked them over carefully, and then smiled and nodded, letting his arms fall to his sides. Tony immediately reached out to play with the two stainless steel rings that his nipples now sported, turning them and pulling them through Thor’s flesh. “Nice,” he purred as Thor’s breathing deepened slightly as he teased. “God, these look good on you. Are you sure you don’t want to just leave them in?”   
  
Without pause, Thor said, “No. I’ve told you, I don’t like the way they feel under my armor.”   
  
“We could tape them down,” Tony pouted.   
  
“No, Tony,” Thor said patiently. “We’ve tried, remember? They are still a distraction. A minor one, granted, but in battle I will not risk endangering any of you because of it. Besides,” he grinned impishly, “it wouldn’t be fair to deprive Clint of his fun, now would it?”   
  
“I suppose not,” Tony muttered, giving the rings one last tug before letting go. “Have you eaten yet?”   
  
“I have not.”   
  
“Then let’s grab some grub first. You want to make something here or order in?”   
  
“Could we order from the barbeque place?” Thor asked hopefully.   
  
Tony laughed. Thor had been introduced to a wide variety of cuisine, and he enjoyed nearly everything, but Tony wasn’t surprised that a Norse god still preferred eating entire sections of animals, right off the bone. “Yeah, that’s fine. I’ll see who else is home and if they want anything as well. Two racks for you, like usual?”   
  
“Please. I’ll take care of my preparations while we wait for the food.” He leaned forward, pecked Tony on the lips and wandered out of the workshop up to their bedroom.   
  
“Hey, JARVIS, see if anyone wants anything, add it to our usual order and call it in, okay?”   
  
“Yes, sir.”   
  
Grabbing his tablet, Tony open the command program for the machine he had just been tinkering with. He set it to cycle through a basic program, and then watched to make sure everything was running smoothly.   
  
“I’ve placed the order, sir,” JARVIS said. “Your food should arrive in about thirty minutes.”   
  
“Good, good,” Tony said distractedly. “That’ll give me enough time to input a program.”   
  
He hit a few buttons to shut the machine down, and headed out of the lab, not even noticing the Black Sabbath he had playing in the background automatically fading into silence as he began entering parameters for tonight’s routine. Once he was sure he had down what he wanted, he began taking out the toys and items he would need tonight. Dildoes for the machine were in a cabinet, as were the variety of attachments for Thor’s cock. On the workbench closest to the machine, he set out a few bottles of lube, an assortment of clamps and restraints, his electro-stimulation kit and a pile a clean facecloths. Surveying the items, he nodded, checked that there were enough bottles of water in the mini-fridge and then headed to his other bedroom—not the one he and Thor shared in Thor’s suite because he didn’t want to distract the other man, but his old one. Tony still sometimes used it when he didn’t want to be alone in the suite when Thor was with someone else. He showered quickly and was throwing on a fresh change of clothes when JARVIS informed him that the food had arrived and that everyone was gathering in the kitchen.   
  
“Thank, JARVIS.”   
  
“My pleasure, sir.”   
  
In the kitchen, Steve, Clint and Natasha were already breaking down the bags of food, setting plates and silverware out and grabbing drinks. “Just us tonight?” Tony asked.   
  
“Yeah,” Steve replied, opening a large container of potato salad and sticking a serving spoon in it. “Fury is in D.C. this week with Hill, so Coulson’s filling in for him at headquarters, Bruce is attending a conference in San Francisco, and Pepper has meetings in Chicago until Thursday. And where Loki is, no one knows.” He looked up and around. “Is Thor coming?”   
  
“He should be here any moment. He was just getting—ah, speak of the devil.”   
  
Thor strolled in, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and simple white t-shirt. His damp hair was pulled back in a ponytail to keep from soaking his shirt. The fabric clung to his torso in a positively sinful way, and Tony noted the way everyone’s eyes fixed on him for a moment, especially the way his nipples poked at the shirt, clearly visible, along with the rings.   
  
“Okay, dig in,” Steve said, recalling their attention and Clint smirked before dropping into his seat. Tony watched Thor sit down somewhat carefully and grinned as he started building his pulled pork sandwich. Thor wouldn’t get a whole lot of time to stretch himself with the plug, but that would make tonight even better.   
  
There was silence for awhile as everyone ate, and then conversation picked up as their initial hunger was sated, the group chattering about their day or plans for the weekend. Simple, inconsequential stuff, just a group of friends talking over dinner, putting aside the fact that their lives descended into sheer insanity on a far too frequent basis.   
  
Full, Tony pushed his plate away, watching Thor and Steve still working on their meals. The amount of food the two could put away was ungodly. Finally, when the last bone had been stripped clean, Thor ripped open a couple of wet-naps and wiped off his hands and face.   
  
“All full?” Tony asked.   
  
Thor looked him straight in the eye and said, “Not yet.”   
  
Clint and Natasha burst into laughter as Steve groaned. “Please, Steve, given what you do to him, that’s nothing,” Clint snickered as Steve flushed.   
  
“Not at the dinner table,” Steve muttered, going another shade of red. “Get out of here, you two,” he said, waving his hands at Tony and Thor. “I’ll get the dishes.”   
  
“Thank you, Steve,” was Thor’s cheery reply. “Your efforts are most appreciated.”   
  
“Just go,” their leader said, pointing at the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t forget our session at 1:00, Tony.”   
  
“I wasn’t planning on it,” Tony replied, a bit too quickly at the same moment Thor said, “I’ll make sure he gets there.”   
  
“I’m not five,” protested Tony as Thor steered out of the kitchen and communal areas, and then down the flight of stairs to their playroom below the suite. “I don’t need someone to keep track of everything for me.”   
  
“Pepper’s role in your life would seem to imply otherwise,” his lover chided. “We know you, Tony. You will hide out in your workshop, miss your session with Steve and then claim you got lost in your work.”   
  
“But that really happens!”   
  
“Be that as it may, we’re not going to let you forget things you need to attend. No more,” Thor said, cutting off Tony’s protest with a kiss. “You will meet with Steve tomorrow when you are supposed to. But right now you will take me into that room and fuck me until I can’t walk straight.”   
  
“You got it,” Tony croaked, throat going suddenly dry the way it always did when Thor uttered something completely filthy like he was commenting on the weather.   
  
Thor nodded, stepping back and preceding Tony into the room, stripping off his clothes as he went. He set them on a worktable and walked past all of Tony’s gadgets to their main play area. “The chair tonight?” he asked, gesturing to the device Tony had been working on earlier, heading for it when Tony nodded.   
  
There was no good way to describe the chair. It was a cross between a high-tech recliner and something you might find in a mad scientist’s lab.  An apt description , Tony thought to himself as Thor stepped onto the platform it rested on and settled himself into the chair. He laid his legs along their supports, tucked his feet into the stirrups and set his head back against the headrest.   
  
Tony came forward and set up the couple of straps he would need. Nothing major, just enough to help Thor keep himself in place, consisting of a single soft, stretchy strap across across each thigh and foot. “Comfy?” he asked, picking up the tablet and preparing to put the chair into position as soon as Thor gave the go ahead.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Okay then.” Tony hit a key on the tablet. With a mechanical whir, the chair began to move itself into the programmed position. First it raised up and then flattened out until Thor was on his back. Then the leg supports bent a little more and widened, forcing Thor’s legs apart as far as they would go. Tony stopped then. “You remember your words?”   
  
“Yes. ‘Neutrino’ if I want you to slow down, ‘quark’ if I want you to stop.”   
  
“And if you can’t speak?”   
  
“Two taps of my right hand to slow down, three taps to stop.”   
  
“Excellent.” For the moment, Tony left him like that while he removed his own clothes, leaving them in a haphazard pile on the floor. Then he opened a drawer a removed the heavy cock ring for himself. Though he was in pretty good physical shape, Tony still couldn’t compete with a god or a super soldier. He didn’t have the sheer stamina that Thor did, so he had to take other measures to make sure he could keep up with his lover. And if he wanted to get the ring on, he needed to do it before they got started. It was loose enough that he knew it wouldn’t keep him completely erect for the whole night, but just snug enough that it would let him keep going for as long as he liked when he finally fucked Thor.   
  
The metal was cool and heavy when he first slid it on, and he gave himself a moment to adjust before going back to Thor. The first thing he did was step between Thor’s spread legs and gently pull the plug out. Only moving away to set it down and grab a bottle of lube, he went back to his spot. Applying a fair amount of the lube to his fingers, he first coated Thor’s cock, teasing his half-erect cock into full hardness before moving down to rub it around Thor’s hole before slipping his fingers inside, earning a small moan from the man. He made sure Thor was fully coated and then patted Thor’s thigh with his dry hand.   
  
Next, Tony turned toward the machine that sat at the base of the chair, waiting for command that would move it into position. He eyed the choice of dildo attachments before finally selecting a bright red one and holding it up for Thor’s inspection.   
  
“You would,” Thor chuckled upon seeing it.   
  
The toy had become one of Tony’s favorites. It was a full scale, completely accurate model of Thor’s own erect cock and balls, made of heavy duty silicone and cast in the same lurid red as Thor’s cape. Perhaps it was a little tacky, but Tony had to admit that he loved fucking Thor with his own cock. With a grin, Tony filled the reservoir with lube—it would dispense automatically every so often—and locked the base on the machine before coating it generously with lube. Then he dried his hand with a nearby towel.   
  
That task finished, Tony walked over to another set of attachments. From the outside, they all looked like smooth, silver cylinders, but inside was a range of sizes and textures that would make Fleshlight weep. They moved, they vibrated, they sucked, and they drove Thor completely to distractration. Tony thought about what he wanted to do tonight and picked up one with a nubby inner texture, and hooked it up to the waiting tube and cord that would provide power and suction.   
  
“Ready?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Tony grabbed his tablet, selected the program, and ran it. He kept the tablet in his hand, fingers hovering over the screen, ready to abort it at the first sign of trouble, but his measurements had all been exact. The machine slid into place along its tracks, a quiet thud indicating that it was locked in, and the piston with the dildo slid forward until it just touched Thor’s hole and then stopped. Setting the tablet down on Thor’s stomach, he reached for a small box and removed the small, custom made sound from within.   
  
It was short, no more than two inches, but that wasn’t why Tony liked it. It was attached to a small ring that fit neatly over the head of Thor’s cock, holding it in place, and connected to that was a wire that he could attach to the electro-stimulation device he was planning on using. Holding the ring carefully between two fingers, Tony dripped some lube onto it. Then, holding Thor’s cock still, he slipped the tip of the sound into the slit, pushing down until the ring slipped into place over the head.   
  
“Okay?” he asked, hearing Thor’s slight hiss.   
  
“Yeah,” Thor breathed.   
  
Stepping back, grabbed the tube of lube again, squirted some into the cylinder, and then slid it down carefully over Thor’s cock, slipping his balls into the space for them so that the base of the cylinder sat flush against his skin.   
  
Wiping the lube off of his hands again, Tony looked at Thor once more.   
  
“Do it, Tony,” Thor said without prompting, and Tony dutifully executed tonight’s program. Then he set the tablet down—at this stage of the process he was comfortable with giving commands through JARVIS—and stood back to watch.   
  
The dildo pressed in very slowly, giving Thor time to adjust to the slide of it. Thor’s hands tightened on the armrests, but otherwise he didn’t move. Tony walked over to stand next to him at his shoulder, stroking his fingers down Thor’s arms, following the contours of muscle, the pathways of veins and arteries just below the surface. Thor sighed beneath his touch, settling deeper into the chair, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. This was the easy part, the relaxing part; they both knew how much of a wreck Thor would be by the end.   
  
When the machine began to move again, still at a slow, languid rhythm, Tony moved his touch to Thor’s chest, cupping his pectorals, kneading them firmly, then tugging at the rings in his nipples, turning and twisting them slightly as Thor arched up into Tony’s touch. Keeping one hand tugging lightly on one ring, Tony bent over and sucked the other into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth while his tongue flicked at the taut nub of Thor’s nipple.   
  
Thor groaned out a low, “Yes,” and his hand came up to cup the back of Tony’s head, urging him to stay where he was. Tony tugged a little harder, pulling up only to release suddenly, and Thor jerked, groaning. After repeating that a few times, Tony switched to the other side. By now, the dildo was moving faster, seating itself completely with each thrust, and a litany of quiet moans fell steadily from Thor’s lips.   
  
When Tony finally stepped back, both of Thor’s nipples were red and swollen, and he was covered in a light sheen of sweat, his hips jerking minutely as he sought friction he couldn’t find. “Slut,” Tony murmured affectionately, brushing away the strands of hair that clung to Thor’s forehead. Thor tipped his head back slightly in a wordless plea, and Tony bent to kiss him, sliding his tongue deep into the other’s mouth, feeling the thrust of the dildo through Thor’s body.   
  
“Where are you?” Tony asked.   
  
“Boson,” Thor replied, giving his word that he was good and he wanted to continue.   
  
“Okay. Just gimme a minute.”   
  
Tony kissed him once more and then retrieved the electro-stimulation kit he’d built. They’d started off with the ones available on the market, but a little bit of testing revealed that Thor barely even felt them, and that he was capable of withstanding quite a bit more. Tony supposed that was logical; one’s body had to be able to withstand shocks of great magnitude when one could  summon lightning out of the sky . Even the device he’d built, powered by of his old model arc reactors, probably wasn’t enough to truly hurt Thor, though he’d never tested the extremes of it. Accidentally killing his lover in the name of science would probably be the end of him.   
  
He lifted the dark arc reactor from its setting and slipped a palladium core into it. He didn’t use them anymore, but he’d never tossed the extras. At least this way they were put to good use instead of going to waste. The arc reactor glowed brightly in his hands, and he set it back in its recess, the rest of the box powering on as he did so. Then he uncoiled the three leads, attaching one to the trailing wire from Thor’s sound, and the other two to the nipple rings.   
  
A hand touched his arm, and he jumped, startled. He directed an exasperated look at Thor.   
  
“I would appreciate it if you hurried,” Thor ground out, panting and sheened with sweat, hips still jerking from the dildo and his need to come.   
  
“All right then,” Tony said, shrugging, and twisted the dial about halfway.   
  
Thor’s reaction was immediate. He jerked in place, back and neck arching, a strangled cry torn from his throat. “Close,” he groaned through gritted teeth. “Close, Tony. Please....”   
  
Tony backed to dial back down, letting Thor relax for a moment, then turned it up again, just a little bit higher than before. The pattern of increasing current had Thor swearing, gripping hard at the armrests, face contorted as his orgasm drew closer. With a quick hand sign to JARVIS, the dildo seated itself all the way and held in place, while Tony turned the dial to its highest setting.   
  
What Thor shouted wasn’t a word, not that Tony could tell. Just a strangled cry, pleasure and pain and relief all rolled into one. Tony watched Thor’s body shake and shudder through his release, his own cock throbbing. When Thor’s muscles relaxed for the most part, Tony eased the current down, letting Thor come down naturally with it.   
  
With Thor quiescent, Tony carefully unhooked the leads, earning a little hiss when the motion moved the rings in Thor’s very sensitive nipples. “Sorry,” Tony murmured, giving each one a little kiss before packing the leads away and setting the kit on a bench. They might use it again later, towards the end of the night, but that wouldn’t be for a while yet.   
  
Another hand gesture set the dildo back into motion, starting with a slow thrusting again, and Thor grunted slightly. “Still good?” Tony asked.   
  
“Boson,” Thor replied without opening his eyes.   
  
“Good. Water?”   
  
“Please.”   
  
Padding over to the small fridge, Tony opened it and pulled out a bottle of water, twisting the cap off and taking a drink himself before offering the rest to Thor, who drained it in a matter of a few swallows before handing the empty bottle back. Then his eyes fell to Tony’s cock and he smiled slightly. “Come here,” he said, reaching for Tony, who let himself be pulled closer, one of Thor’s large hands wrapping around his cock and stroking.   
  
“Don’t wanna come yet,” he reminded Thor.   
  
“Do you want my mouth?”   
  
“God, yeah, babe, I do. Just let me....”   
  
He grabbed the tablet again, moving the headrest back so Thor’s head could hang down. At the same time, he started the device around Thor’s cock. His lover groaned long and low. Waiting a moment for the initial pleasure to pass, Tony nudged his cock against Thor’s mouth, gasping when Thor parted his lips and let Tony slide in. He stepped a little closer, thrusting all the way down Thor’s throat, and Thor didn’t even gag or choke, just swallowed him down smoothly.   
  
He set up a slow rhythm, sliding down, holding his positions for a few moments and then pulling back out. After a minute or two, Thor settled his hands on Tony’s hips, and when Tony thrust in again, tightened his hands to hold him there. Shuddering, Tony watched Thor’s throat muscles work, feeling the squeeze and constriction. He battled the instinct to pull free as time stretched on, knowing and trusting that Thor knew his lips, knew when to let go. He watched a Thor jerked minutely, the dildo, the cylinder and the way he fought against the need to breathe all working together to bring him closer to the edge.   
  
Finally, he pushed Tony back, just enough to take a few gasping breaths and then he pulled Tony in again. Tony reached down, cupping Thor’s cheeks, and squeezed a little as well to let Thor know he was enjoyed it. Again and again Thor did that, sucking and swallowing hard, until Tony was moaning, fighting against the urge to come even as Thor tried to get him to fall over that edge. Tony could come now, early on, and still fuck Thor a time or two over the course of the night. So he waited until Thor had pulled him in again before he said, “If you want, I’ll come, babe, but then you’re in for a long, hard ride until I fuck you. You want that?”   
  
Two quick taps against his right hip was answer enough. “Okay, then, make me come before I pull out again.”   
  
Thor immediately stepped up his efforts, his hands sliding back to knead Tony’s ass, urging him even closer, even deeper, swallowing repeatedly until Tony felt the last threads of his control slip, and then he was coming, hips bucking in short, stuttering thrusts while he locked his knees to stay standing and Thor greedily sucked down every drop of semen, his own body going rigid as he came.   
  
He finally let Tony step back, cock sliding free with a wet, obscene sound. Thor’s face was red as he gasped for breath, eyes wet. “Headrest, JARVIS,” Tony said weakly, not wanting to leave Thor is such an uncomfortable position if he didn’t have to. The headrest immediately came back up, and Thor sagged back against it. Smiling, Tony used to thumb to wipe away a bit of spit from the corner of Thor’s swollen mouth. “You know I’m not going to go easy on you now, right?”   
  
“I know.” Thor’s voice was hoarse, but satisfied. Tony proffered the water bottle again and Thor took it, draining it in several long swallows. Tony took the empty bottle from him, put in on a counter and picked up his tablet again.   
  
The program had stopped the machines once Thor’s orgasm had finished, giving him time to collect himself, rest and regroup. After slipping the cock ring off himself, Tony detached the dildo and the cylinder and carefully removed the sound, setting them off to the side. Then he looked over his choices before selecting another dildo, one that could expand and retract to change its girth while fucking Thor. He added some lube to its reservoir and locked it into place. Then he grabbed another cylinder, this time with softer ridges and a slightly tighter fit. Unlike the first one, this had a way of dispensing lube as well, and such a thing was needed, because unless something went wrong, it was going to stay on Thor for the rest of the night.   
  
He hooked that up as well, and then carefully slipped it over Thor’s softened cock. The dildo was moved forward until it just touched Thor’s hole. “Ready?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Tony hummed in delight and tapped his tablet to execute the next stage in the program and then pulled a stool up to the counter, perched on it, and settled back to watch.   
  
At first, the machine repeated its first actions, starting up a slow, steady, gentle pace until Thor was ready for something more intense. Then it began to fuck him harder, seating the dildo all the way, vibrating the toys until Thor was bucking and twitching, chasing a second orgasm. His hands alternately gripped the arms of the chair or drifted over his torso, touching and teasing, but knowing better than to try and reach for any of the toys on or in him. Tony loved the sounds he made, the gasps, the groans, the way he was so vocal with his pleasure. It was one of the reasons Tony didn’t like to gag him. There was something addictive about hearing one’s lover come so undone.   
  
Tony idly opened his half-finished design for a new toy. He liked working on them when Thor was like this, telling him what he was doing, the things he would do to him in the future.    
  
Thor came for a second time, but unlike before, this time the machine didn’t stop. It switched back to a gentler mode, but never ceased to move and vibrate. Thor squirmed in the chair, and Tony knew he was oversensitive, but that was the point. This would continue until Thor literally could not come anymore, until he was so fucked out he couldn’t move. And the machine would take its time doing it, repeatedly bringing Thor close and then backing off before letting him come and then starting the cycle all over again.   
  
Once the machine had kicked back into the rougher cycle, Tony set the tablet and went over to Thor. Careful not to jostle anything, he lifted one leg over Thor, settling himself on Thor’s stomach. “Hey, babe,” he murmured. “You still with me?”   
  
“Boson.” Thor’s voice was thick, but still clear, and Tony nodded, bracing his hands on Thor’s shoulders and leaning down to capture his mouth in a kiss. Thor moaned, sliding his hands across Tony’s back, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Tony let his hands drift down, tugging lightly on the nipple rings and earning a pleased hiss. Thor’s skin was warm and sweaty where it touched Tony, and it was enough to have his cock twitching again. He rutted slightly against Thor’s stomach, enough to bring him more fully erect, but not enough to come. Three times would be pushing it for him, and he still wanted to fuck Thor at the end, so he contented himself with making out until he could feel Thor tensing again, groaning when the machine backed off.   
  
Tony felt the shudder ripple through Thor’s body when he came a third time, and then stayed where he was until Thor came for the fourth time, before carefully sliding off of him. Fetching a cool, damp cloth, he wiped the sweat from Thor’s face and chest and then held another water bottle so he could drink. Then he backed off to let Thor collect himself again.   
  
After Thor came for a sixth time, he kept his eyes closed, panting, hands gripping the armrests tightly. Tony hopped off the stool, hurrying over. “Thor?” he asked. There was no immediate response, so he gently laid one hand along the side of Thor’s face. “Hey, babe, I need you to look at me.”   
  
After a moment, Thor’s eyes fluttered open, pupils blown so wide that his sky-blue irises were nearly consumed by them. “Thor, where are you?”   
  
Thor’s mouth opened soundlessly before he licked his lips and tried again. “Boson,” he gasped.   
  
“Are you sure?”   
  
“‘m sure, Tony. Boson.”   
  
“Okay.” Tony stepped back, but only the pull the stool closer so that he could sit at Thor’s head. “I’m right here,” he murmured, smoothing Thor’s hair back. “Right here if you need anything.”   
  
Thor nuzzled into his hand. “Restraints,” he muttered.   
  
“On your wrists?” Thor nodded. “All right. One sec.” Tony hurried off to fetch the restraints, then buckled them around Thor’s wrists and the armrests. Thor could tear free of them with minimal effort if he really wanted to or needed to, but these were just to serve as a reminder to keep Thor from pulling the toys free. “So good,” he whispered warmly, bending down to brush his lips over Thor’s.   
  
After the seventh time, Tony could tell Thor was clearly tiring. His groin and ass were soaked with lube and semen, his skin tacky with dried sweat. He jerked weakly against the restraints, but stayed in place. His breathing was ragged, each wave of pleasure had him twisting, his body trying to get away at the same time it wanted more. In the beginning Tony had been concerned that Thor was pushing himself too hard, but time had taught them both that Thor could take more and that he knew his limits.   
  
After his eighth orgasm, Tony asked where he was again, and while Thor gave him the green word, he knew it couldn’t be much longer. He watched much more carefully then for the signs of Thor approaching orgasm again.   
  
It took a long time, Thor nearly dazed, but he began to tense and buck again. Tony grabbed his tablet and changed a couple of setting, increasing the intensity quickly to try and drive Thor over the edge faster. The shudder that wracked through Thor’s body was accompanied by a keening whimper, and on the heels of it Thor whispered, “Neutrino.”   
  
Tony moved quickly. A quick tap on the tablet had the dildo still, shrinking as small as it got and pulling out slowly. Tony moved it out of the way and inspected Thor. His hole was reddened, swollen and stretched, gaping obscenely, but there was no tearing, no sign of trauma, and Tony smiled. Good. He stroked Thor’s leg gently, ankle to knee to thigh and back down again. “Do you need out, babe? Or do you think you can hold out long enough for me to fuck you?”   
  
Thor’s answer was an unintelligible slur, and that wasn’t good enough for Tony. He need a clear answer to proceed. Lightly pinching the inside of Thor’s left thigh to get his attention, he said, “I need you to tell me. Can you keep going or are you done?”   
  
Thor scrunched his eyes, rolling his head back and forth for a minute before he nodded. “Once more.”   
  
“All right then.” Tony patted Thor’s thigh and went to get one last item, a small chain that clipped onto Thor’s nipple rings. Then grabbing some lube, he stroked himself to full hardness and stepped between Thor’s legs.   
  
He slipped inside easily and Thor groaned when he was fully seated. “Like that, babe?” Tony asked, taking Thor’s babbled response as an affirmative. He set one hand at Thor’s hip, reached the other up to grab and tug at the chain, and set a hard pace, making sure he brushed over Thor’s prostate with every pass. Thor cried out, the sound almost more pain and pleasure, and clenched around Tony, begging wordlessly.   
  
“Come on, babe,” Tony encouraged. “Once more, come one more time for me, I know you can do it.”   
  
Thor’s tenth and final orgasm was quiet, nearly silent, his hole clenching weakly around Tony’s cock, but it pushed Tony over the edge. He cried out, released the chain and braced himself on Thor, burying himself as deeply as possible as he came inside Thor.   
  
The cylinder surrounding Thor’s cock still buzzed, and before Tony could move or speak to shut it off, Thor gasped out, “Quark.” Instantly, power was cut the machine and it went still, JARVIS responding to activate the built-in safety protocol. Quickly, Tony leaned forward, fumbling at the restraints without disengaging from Thor, his hands feeling awkward and clumsy until he finally got Thor free.   
  
“One second, babe,” he whispered and slowly pulled up. “Chair up, JARVIS,” he muttered, stepping back slightly until the chair was in a reclined position.   
  
“Hey,” he said stepping closer, cupping Thor’s face, brushing little kisses over his cheeks and jaw. “You okay?”   
  
Thor nodded. “Just need...a moment.”   
  
Tony nodded and stepped away, heading over the the sink the clean himself up while giving Thor time to gather himself. By the time he’d wiped himself down and pulled on his jeans, Thor was looking over at him, a sleepy, sated expression on his face. Tony wet a few more cloths and went back over. “I’m going to take this off now,” he said, gesturing at the cylinder. When Thor nodded, Tony began to carefully ease it off.   
  
Thor hissed, squirming, and Tony shushed him with low, soothing sounds. “I know, I know, it’s okay. Almost done, and then we can get you cleaned up and go to bed. The cylinder came free with a wet, sucking sound and Tony quickly detached it and set it with the other toys that still needed to be cleaned. Then he picked up the first cloth and began to carefully clean Thor of the accumulated lube and come. Thor whined slightly when Tony wiped along his limp cock and balls, and his hole fluttered and twitched when he moved further down with a second cloth.   
  
“All done now, we’re all done,” Tony told him. “God, you were so good, so good, babe. I love you.”   
  
“Love you, too, Tony,” Thor murmured back.   
  
“You want a bath or a shower before we go to bed?”   
  
Thor shook his head. “In the morning.”   
  
“Okay, then, up you go.”   
  
The chair moved back into its original position, and Tony offered an arm to help lever Thor up. The Asgardian leaned heavily against him for a moment before pushing himself upright and shuffling toward the elevator, Tony by his side, a supporting arm wrapped around his waist. They slowly made their way to their penthouse, and then into their bedroom. Thor nearly collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to slide beneath the sheets before letting sleep claim him. Tony just shook his head and laughed softly, leaving him sprawled out where he was. Instead he just flipped the comforter over Thor and slid beneath the sheet next to him before he too drifted off.   
  
He awoke some time later to Thor maneuvering himself beneath the bedding and snuggling up next to him, enfolding his larger body around Tony’s. “Thank you, Tony,” he rumbled into Tony’s ear, his voice already sounding stronger and more rested.   
  
“Anytime, babe.”


	2. Thor/Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags: Thor/Pepper Potts, Bathing, Body Worship, Massages, Cunnilingus, Fingering.

Happy drove them into the underground garage, and then got out and opened the door for Pepper so she could make her way to the elevator. She managed to wait until the elevator doors had closed before kicking off her Louboutins, letting her heavy bag thump to the floor, and sagging against the wall. The meetings in Chicago had run over by two days because of a “crisis.” Those stuffed suits, in Pepper’s opinion, didn’t know the meaning of the word crisis. Let them try managing Tony Stark’s life for a week and then they’d see what that word really meant. Still, she was obligated to stay and make sure everything was settled before she left, and that meant she hadn’t gotten back to New York until almost midnight on Saturday.

The elevator chimed softly as it came to a stop. Tiredly, Pepper hefted her bag over one shoulder and picked up her heels in the other, letting them dangle from her fingers. “Welcomes home, Miss Potts,” JARVIS murmured, and Pepper managed to dredge up a weary smile for him.

“Thanks, JARVIS.” She trudged out of the elevator and was halfway across the floor before she realized the elevator had stopped on Thor’s communal floor and not her own. They all had rooms here, of course, but Pepper never used hers unless she’d arranged it with Thor beforehand. She preferred the quarters on her own floor since everything was customized for her. Just as she was starting to ask JARVIS why he’d done that, she noticed the door to her room was ajar, soft, warm light spilling out of it. Pepper frowned as she made her way over. She hadn’t asked for anything, so who was in her room?

As soon as she stepped in, her bag was effortlessly lifted from her shoulder and her shoes taken from her other hand. “Welcome home, Lady Pepper,” Thor said smoothly, turning away to set her belongings against the wall.

“Thor?” she asked, confused, hating the way exhaustion made her brain fuzzy and slow. She hadn’t seen him standing just inside the door, and the sight of all that toned, golden flesh, covered only by a pair of clingy, black booty shorts momentarily distracted her. She shook her head slightly to gather her thoughts. “What are you doing?”

“Tony was concerned that you would be tired after being required to remain in Chicago, and he wanted you to be taken care of upon your return.” He turned back from putting the items down. “If you would allow me to undress you?”

“Oh,” Pepper murmured quietly, holding out her arms slightly without even consciously deciding to and letting Thor carefully undo buttons and zippers and quietly slide her out of her clothing.

Back in Malibu, Pepper and Tony had been good for a while, and they had both thought they were going to be able to make it work. But that had been before the Avengers Initiative, before Tony flew a nuke through a wormhole, before he began risking his life every other week in order to save people. The stress had just been too much. She understood why Tony felt obligated to do what he did—probably even better than he did—and didn’t begrudge him that. She’d been with him too long to be upset at the turn his life had taken. But as his girlfriend, as his lover, it was just too much. He was gone too often and too suddenly, and he always felt so guilty about it.

They had agreed to end their relationship only after a lot of soul searching, and they’d both cried when they’d done it. After taking some time apart and just focusing on her job as CEO, she’d come back to the tower and they’d started over—as friends. They still loved each other, and she still feared for him everytime he went out, but it was easier between them now. Their working relationship had always been good, and having been closer only proved to be a boon. When Tony had begun sleeping with Thor—which was surprising, but not shocking—she’d been relieved that there was someone to physically keep Tony in control in a way she’d never been able to. It had seemed, in all respects, to be working.

Pepper had never expected Tony to offer his lover to her.

Thor held up a sapphire blue silk dressing robe and slipped it over her shoulders, knotting the belt loosely before taking her by the hand and leading her into the lavish bathroom. The huge sunken tub was already filled with steaming water and a padded stool sat next to it, where he pressed her to sit. “Any preference?” Thor asked.

“No,” she answered softly, biting her lip as she fought a smile, watching with a distinct curl of pleasure as Thor looked through the bottles of bath oil, finally selecting a pale green one that he drizzled into the water. The rich scent of jasmine wafted up as Thor swirled his hand through the water, distributing the oil evenly, and Pepper took a deep breath, already feeling herself being to relax. Then Thor carefully twisted her hair up, secured it with a clip and urged her to stand, slipping the robe off her shoulders to fall to the floor and holding her hand as he helped her into the tub.

To be fair, it had been Thor that had done the offering, she reflected, settling her head back against the bath pillow, watching as Thor picked up the robe and hung it from one of the hooks on the wall and then went to retrieve soaps, shampoos and lotions. And she had been so angry at first, when she thought Thor and Tony were mocking her. It had only been Thor’s earnestness that had kept her from storming out, that held her in place long enough for him to explain.

It was his way of forging a bond with her, because she was so important to Tony. He and Tony had talked about how she was always so busy, how Tony had never been there often enough for her, and they wanted to to do something for her, to give her the pampering and indulgences she never took for herself. The first time she had hesitantly allowed it, Thor had done nothing more than massage her until she was a pliant, boneless mess. The second time he’d started the ritual of drawing her a bath first, and each time after that, he added a little more to their routine.

“Lady Pepper?” Thor called softly and she blinked her eyes open. Thor was holding out a glass of white wine to her. “Would you care for some wine?”

“Yes, please.” She lifted her right arm from the water, and Thor set the glass of wine down while he gently dried her arm. Then he handed her the glass, and she took a sip, making a small, pleased noise as the chilled liquid slid across her tongue. Her favorite wine for relaxing. Swallowing and sighing, she settled back, closing her eyes again and sipping the drink slowly.

As she relaxed, she heard Thor settle himself at the other end of the tub, sliding his legs into the water before he gently grasped one ankle and set her foot against his leg. The water sloshed slightly as he wet a soft cloth and began lathering up her leg. He paid careful attention to each and every part of her as went, washing first one leg and then the other—her toes, her feet, her ankles, her calves and her thighs, the incredible reach of his arms allowing him to nearly reach her hips without having to get into the tub with her. When he was done with her legs, he took the empty glass from her and seated himself behind her as he began to work on her arms.

As he swiped the cloth across her underarms, she giggled a little bit and then drew a quick breath when he reached her breasts, the soft cloth rough against her sensitive nipples. He didn’t say anything or anything more, just continuing running the cloth in soft circles over her body, down over her back and belly, until Thor slipped free of the water, and kneeling by the side of the tub, lathered the cloth with soap once more and reached down between her legs.

Pepper couldn’t help the small moan she made, or the shiver that ran through her, or the way she clutched at the thick, strong muscles of Thor’s arm. He didn’t react to that either, just wrung the cloth out and looked at her. “Would you like me to wash your hair?”

She considered it for a moment, remembering how good Thor’s fingers felt as they rubbed circles across the scalp, the light drag and scratch of his fingernails, but shook her head. She didn’t want to deal with wet hair this late at night. “No, thank you.”

Thor nodded once, then got to his feet and went to sink, filling a small, deep bowl with warm water and bringing that, a fresh cloth and Pepper’s makeup remover back to her side. “Close your eyes,” he instructed and then wet the cloth and ran it over her face. The top of the bottle clicked open and then Thor’s fingers were delicately massaging the remover into her skin, being exceedingly careful around her eyes. He let it set for a minute and then using the fresh cloth and the bowl of water, gently removed the residue from her face.

Then he stepped away and let her soak for a few more moments while he put everything away. Finally, he held out a hand again to help her out of the tub, grabbed a thick, fluffy towel and carefully dried every inch of her body. Then he draped the robe over her shoulders and led her into the bedroom.

The light she had noticed before was created by candles set throughout the room, bringing out the warm, rich colors of the decor. Music played softly in the background, barely audible yet quiet and soothing. Thor guided her to the bed and she arranged herself on it, stretching out on her stomach, nestling her head into a pillow. She heard him move about the room for awhile longer, and then the bed dipped as he climbed onto it. The robe was whisked off of her, the hair clip removed to let her hair fall free, and then Thor shifted once more to straddle her hips.

From above her came the soft click and squirt of Thor pouring lotion into his hands, then rubbing it between them before beginning to massage her back. Pepper moaned softly at the first firm touch of his fingers and let her eyes fall shut as she drank in the sensation.

Thor’s hands massaged from the nape of her neck down her entire back to the top of her buttocks before moving onto her arms, starting at her shoulders and inching down to her wrists, to even her hands and the slenders lengths of her fingers. Then he slid further back to work on her legs, finally massaging the curve of her bottom before moving onto her thighs, calves, ankles and feet. Pepper could feel the inside of his thighs brushing up against her as he worked, but she didn’t worry in the slightest about having to support his weight. He carefully kept himself balanced on his knees above her.

She wondered, idly and not for the first time, where he’d learned this skill, where he learned how to find the knots of muscles and work at them with repetition and strength until all pain and tension was gone. His fingers were firm and sure, the lotion softening the calluses on his hands so they didn’t scratch or irritate.

When he was done with her back, he carefully turned her over, and starting at her feet again, worked his way up the front of her legs. Pepper looked up at him, perfectly at ease, feeling more relaxed and rested—even though she hadn’t slept yet—than she had in weeks. He scooted up a little farther and carefully rubbed small circles along the sides of her neck, moving to her collarbones after.

When the first, feather-light brush of lips came, Pepper wasn’t surprised. She merely hummed in pleasure and tilted her head back to give Thor more access. He fluttered impossibly soft kisses across her skin, down her neck, across her shoulders and over the tops of her breasts, so gently that she didn’t even feel the scratch of his beard. She squirmed slightly, feeling heat begin to pool in her belly, but Thor ignored her and kept moving down, placing more kisses over her belly and even lower, over her thighs and down her legs delicate bones of her ankles. He paused then, looking up at her with a slightly questioning look and she smiled. His own lips curved in response and then he was working his way back up, and finally, finally placing a light kiss atop each of her nipples.

Pepper had had many people tell her she was beautiful and pretty, bought her nice things and took her out to expensive restaurants, but Thor was the only who treated her like something to be worshipped. Whenever he came to her like this, he was reverent as he touched her, like she were a delicate piece of spun glass that would break if he wasn’t so careful. She, and her needs, came first above everything else, and he wasn’t satisfied unless she was. In the back of her mind, she knew she could enjoy this so much because it was so rare, but it always awe-inspiring. How often did a god worship someone instead of the other way around?

After shifting a bit more, Thor finally deigned to take one of her nipples into his mouth, but that too was done gently. He sucked carefully, no hint of teeth, no extra pressure, just a warm, wet suction that made her sigh. He switched to the other nipple, bringing his hands up to gently knead her breasts. For a long time, she let him kiss and suck and lap at her breasts, like they were both the first and last pair he would ever see. Finally, the tingling warmth in her loins grew too insistent to ignore and she wanted more. Thor’s hair was caught in a ponytail at his neck, and Pepper, unable to bury her hands in his hair, tugged on that instead and Thor immediately released the nipple he was sucking on to slide down.

He nudged her knees apart and settled himself between between her thighs. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and put his weight on his elbows, wrapping his arms around the tops of her thighs to bring him a little closer to her. Pepper could feel his warm breath on the damp, trimmed curls of her sex, and wriggled as much as she could in his grip. He chuckled darkly, the first real sound he’d made since they’d left the bathroom, and responded with a kiss to the top of her mound. He peppered kisses along the outside of her lips, steering clear of her most sensitive parts for the moment until she’d had enough and tightened her thighs slightly in warning. “Enough teasing,” she whispered.

“Of course, my lady,” and flicked the tip of his tongue across her clit. Pepper gasped and he did it again before shifting on arm to hold her open while he began to lick languidly. He used the flat of his tongue, a warm, steady pressure, all along the length of her slit and against her clit, interspersed with little flicks and more kisses. Thor let her twist and move, moaning gasping as she pressed against his face, urging him on.

He darted a tongue inside and then moved his hand up, using his thumb to take over rubbing and flicking her clit while he worked her open with his tongue. Pepper let her head fall back, using her arms to give her more leverage to grind against Thor, even with his arm wrapped around one leg like an iron band. She could feel how wet she was, the pleasure coiling low in her belly. It had really been too long since she’d been able to just lay back and let someone take care of her.

“More,” she breathed, barely aware of how distant her voice sounded. “Please, more.”

Thor didn’t respond verbally, just switched his hand and his mouth. One thick finger slid easily inside, pulling back and thrusting in a slow rhythm while his tongue went back to licking at her nub. She clenched around his finger, but it wasn’t quite enough. She needed more to give her that sensation of being full and stretched tight around something. A second finger slipped in and she moaned. That was good, very good, nearly enough. Thor’s fingers were long, hard and deft and almost enough to push her over the edge.

A small, needy sound was pulled from her throat, climbing to a sharp cry when Thor began to suck on her clit at the same time that he added a third finger. Pepper cried out, arching her back off the bed. So close, so close. She was only vaguely heard the words spilling from her lips as well. And then Thor slowly curled his fingers and pressed up and Pepper was gone. She cried out again, clenching around Thor’s fingers as her hips twitched, as he held her steady as her orgasm rocked through her, easing up his ministrations as the twitching of her hips subsided, her inner walls relaxing to let him slip his fingers free.

Pepper sighed as he pulled away, suddenly completely wiped out and on the very edge of sleep. Thor deftly maneuvered her beneath the sheets and blankets, tucking her in the with utmost care before he went around the room, silently putting out each candle until the room was blanketed in darkness. Thor came to her side one last time, bending over to softly brush his lips across her forehead. “Sleep well, Lady Pepper. May Nótt send you sweet and peaceful dreams.” Then he crept from the room on silent feet, closing the door behind him.

~*~

Feeling the bed dip beside him, Tony roused slightly. “Pep asleep?” he asked, voice slurred.

“Yes,” Thor murmured quietly. “I believe she appreciated your gift.”

“ _Your_ gift, you mean,” Tony mumbled. “I just...loaned you out.”

“Lady Pepper understands your role and she appreciates it. You should join us again, sometime.”

“Maybe next time.” Tony tilted his head up, angling for a kiss, which Thor indulged him in. It took a moment for him to realize what the musk he tasted was, but when he did he laughed, coming more awake. “Pervert,” he said fondly. “You didn’t brush your teeth after eating her out.”

“I find I do not like mixing the flavors. Wintergreen does not go well with the essence of a woman.”

“You’re too much sometimes.” He reached down. “Did Pep take care of you or...oh, no, she didn’t. You want a hand with that?”

“I think I would like a mouth better.”

Tony laughed again, throwing the covers back and sliding down Thor’s body. “Coming right up.”


	3. Thor/Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapters that's not strictly based on sex. There _is_ sexual content, but it's not the focus.
> 
> New tags: Steve Rogers/Thor, Military Fetish, Paddling, Flogging, Hand Jobs

It was one of those days when no one felt any urge to celebrate, when all they wanted to do was go home and crawl into their respective holes and forget. Tony looked across the Quinjet at Steve, shoulders hunched, head down, the very picture of dejection. If he knew the captain—and he did—Steve was cataloguing all of the images of those they hadn’t been able to save in his mind. Normally, Tony would try to distract him, but since he knew he himself wasn’t ever going for forget the image of an innocent six-year old girl crushed beneath rubble, then he knew that not only would Steve commit her name and face to memory, he would never forgive himself for not being able to save her.

Tony nudged Thor very subtly and then nodded at Steve. Thor looked across, his own broad shoulders falling. “He needs you,” Tony whispered.

“You do not mind?” Thor murmured back.

“No.” Tony shook his head. “I’m not going to let him castigate himself over this, and I have a very nice bottle of whiskey waiting for me back home. I’ll be fine.”

“Tony,” Thor said worriedly.

“I won’t get blitzed. I’m going to shower, have a few, and then go to bed. You take care of Steve.”

Thor nodded. “I will see him well.”

~*~

Back at the tower, everyone piled into the elevator, their group slowly dwindling as each person got off at their own floor. When it was Steve’s turn, he wearily nodded to Bruce and Clint and trudged out of the elevator, making straight for his bathroom, his uniform dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. Later, he’d take it to be cleaned and repaired, but right now, it was all he could do to slump against the wall of his shower and let the jets of hot water wash away the sweat and grime, ease his tired and aching muscles.

Eventually, he reached for the soap and scrubbed himself down, lathering his hair with a dollop of shampoo and eschewing the conditioner completely. He stayed under the spray for a few more minutes and then reluctantly shut the water off. Stepping out, he toweled himself off roughly, then padded into his bedroom. Grabbing a loose pair of sleep pants, he pulled them on, and then collapsed onto his back in the middle of his bed.

There was a vague rumble in his stomach, and he knew that he should eat something, that the fight today had burned precious calories, but after what he’d seen today, the thought of food just turned his stomach. He’d have to make up for it in the morning. Right now, he just wanted to sleep for about a day, and try not to think of how very badly things had gone today, of much they—he—had let everyone down.

“Captain Rogers?” JARVIS’s quiet tone interrupted his maudlin thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Thor requests your presence in his quarters.”

Steve frowned, sitting up. “Is something wrong?”

There was a slight pause. “Not precisely, sir.”

“Then why...?” Oh. Steve looked up at the ceiling, though logically he knew that JARVIS wasn’t there. “Thor’s in his suite, isn’t he? In my room? Not on his floor with Tony.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Tell him no, JARVIS. Not tonight.”

There was another minute pause. “My apologies, sir. I was told to inform you that if you do not go, he would be coming here.”

“Damn it.” Sighing, Steve rubbed at his eyes tiredly. “Tell him no, JARVIS. I’m not going to a session tonight. And tell him not to come up here.”

“If I may, sir? I think you should go.”

Steve’s first instinct was to tell JARVIS to get lost, but this was a being that operated on logic and efficiency. Unlike a person driven by emotional responses, JARVIS had an objective reason for everything he did and said.

“Why? What does it matter to you if I go?”

“It is part of my function to look after the health and wellbeing of those in the tower. I have recorded that after each session with Thor, you have lower stress levels, sleep and eat better, and are able to train at a higher and more consistent level than you otherwise would after a mission like today’s. Furthermore, though not attending a session with Thor will not negatively impact you physically in the long term, should the Avengers be called out for another mission in the near future, your mental capability in the field will be compromised. I believe, sir, it is in everyone’s best interests, but most importantly your own, that you acquiesce to Thor’s request.”

JARVIS had provided the one hook practically guaranteed to get Steve to go, as he had undoubtedly intended. Steve wouldn’t go just to make himself feel better, but because it _did_ have the effects JARVIS said. When he got rid of this frustration and guilt, he could settle back down, return to being the soldier he was faster and more easily.

He shoved himself off his bed and got to feet slowly. “Tell Thor I’ll be right there,” he muttered and stripped his sleep pants off, tossing them carelessly on the bed, before opening his closet and stepping inside. The uniform or costume was folded neatly on a shelf, and Steve slipped a pair of boxer briefs on, then shook out the tan t-shirt and camo pants and pulled them on, tucking the shirt neatly in before sliding a belt through the loops. Then he grabbed the boots as he left the closet, standard military army boots that he laced up and tied tightly as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Just before he headed out, he lifted the dog tags that hung off the edge of the mirror above his dresser. Coulson had made sure Steve’s were returned to him, but it didn’t feel right to wear them out in the field. Instead, he often wore them around the tower or when he went out in an unofficial capacity. He slipped them over his head, leaving them over his shirt instead of tucking them away beneath the fabric. For this, he wanted them out and visible.

The trip to Thor’s suite was short. His room was on the main level, light shining from the open door, but that was the only sign that someone was around. Everything else was in darkness, from the rest of the rooms on this and the next floor up to the stairs leading down to Tony’s and Bruce’s labs. Steve crossed the main area swiftly, not bothering to knock on the door, just entering and closing the door behind him with an air of command.

Thor was already in the room waiting for him, and as always, the sight took him by surprise. Without his armor, instead dressed in a white undershirt and the same pants and boots as Steve, with his hair pulled back smoothly and bound at his neck, Thor looked almost like an average guy. His size set him apart, obviously, but there was something else in his features, his expression that bespoke of the fact that no matter how he dressed, he was and always would be a prince. Still, dressed in the outfit, standing at attention, it was easy enough to let the inconsistencies passed.

For a long minute, Steve didn’t do anything, letting Thor’s presence and stance, the spartan room—plain, bare walls, muted tile floor, no furnishings except a bed—and the short row of implements hanging on one wall settle him into the right frame of mind. Then he stepped up next to Thor, who was standing straight and tall, chin up, every line of his body perfectly correct, eyes glued to the wall several feet in front of him.

“I bet you think you did good out there today, don’t you, soldier?” Steve asked coldly.

“Sir?” Thor’s voice was puzzled, a small frown creasing his brows.

“What happened today?”

“We won, sir.”

“Oh, you won? That’s what you want to call that?”

Thor opened his mouth, and then wisely closed it. “Permission to speak freely, sir.”

“Permission denied!” Steve snapped. “Answer my question.”

“Yes, sir. I would call that winning, sir.”

“Why?”

Thor’s eyes flicked away from the wall to look at Steve quickly before fixing back on the wall. “We stopped the enemy, sir. We killed, incapacitated and arrested the enemy forces that were attacking civilians. Sir.”

Steve nodded, continuing to pace slowly. He let it draw out, aware of Thor’s eyes increasingly darting to watch him. Finally, when a fine sweat broke out over Thor’s brow, Steve stopped in front of him.

“Did you save people today?” he asked softly.

“Yes, sir. We saved a lot of people today.”

“And did you save everyone?” Steve asked, even softer. At that, Thor faltered, looking down and away. “Eyes up!” Steve snapped, and Thor instantly whipped his head back into position. “Answer the question.”

“No, sir. We didn’t save everyone today, sir.”

“So you failed.”

“We did everything we could, sir.”

“And you failed.”

Thor’s mouth tightened, and he was clearly struggling to restrain himself. “I...I think you’re being a little unfair, sir.”

“Oh, really? You think I’m being unfair?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I see.” Steve resumed pacing slowly, clasping his hands behind his back. “Tell me, do you think it was _fair_ that innocent people got killed today?”

“No, sir,” Thor mumbled.

“What was that?”

“No, sir!”

“Do you think it was fair that you got to go home, to your friends and your family, and they didn’t?”

“No, sir.”

“Do you think it’s fair that you’re alive and they’re not?”

Thor’s head snapped over to look at him, eyes wide and slightly alarmed. “Steve,” he said quietly, stepping forward and breaking the scene. “Do you...?”

“No.” Steve shook his head, turning away a little. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Do you need to stop?”

Shaking his head again, Steve took a deep breath. “Just...give me a minute.”

“All right.” Thor stepped back, back into position, hands clasped behind his back, facing the wall again, though his eyes were still on Steve, watching carefully. Steve drew another few deep breaths, trying to calm and center himself. He’d gone too far; he knew that as soon as the words left his mouth. And he also knew that if he couldn’t right himself, couldn’t get this straight in his head, that Thor would safeword out. He’d done it once before, when Steve couldn’t let go of the guilt and anger, just said his safeword, the scene had ended, and then he’d held Steve while the grief ran its course.

After a minute of two, Steve felt more in control, steadier. He needed this, needed this catharsis, and the others wouldn’t leave him alone to do it. It went without saying that that Thor wouldn’t let Steve shoulder the blame for things that weren’t his fault, and he was willing to help Steve work through it until he understood that. Steve walking away now wouldn’t change that; they’d just find another way to do it. But he needed to move away from conversation, needed to focus on action.

“Against the wall,” he ordered and Thor stepped forward, bracing his palms against the wall at shoulder height and shoulder width apart. Steve pulled the hem of the back of Thor’s undershirt up and over his head, causing it to ride up in front and remain caught around Thor’s neck and shoulders.

“Sir?” Thor asked quietly when Steve undid the buckle of Thor’s belt, then the buttons on his pants, shoving them down to his knees along with Thor’s underwear.

“Be quiet,” Steve replied automatically. He stepped away, walked towards the wall with the implements, and selected a long, black, wooden paddle with holes in it. He lifted it free and walked back over to Thor. From the angle they were each standing at, Steve couldn’t see more that Thor’s bare buttocks, the exposed skin of his back and thighs. He preferred it that, preferred to keep anything sexual—if they did end up doing anything sexual— out of it until it was over.

Steve knew this wasn’t normal, but then, he’d left normal behind a long, long time ago. And when the others had refused to allow him to take his guilt out on himself, he’d accepted Thor’s offer of help with alacrity, back before he knew details. He’d kind of hoped that Thor would chastise him the way he felt he needed to be, and had been leery of Thor’s proposal that he accept whatever punishment Steve felt he should receive himself. It hadn’t been very satisfying at first. Verbally dressing down Thor for his own faults only partially helped. And there was no way Steve could wear Thor out with simple physical exertion; he needed to see the physical signs of punishment meted out to excise his own anger and guilt. They’d settled on this, and as bizarre as it was, it _helped_.

At first, they’d tried leaving Thor’s pants on, but it wasn’t the same, wasn’t enough. And once Steve accepted that Thor got off on it, it was easier to move forward. The marks Steve would leave wouldn’t last long, but they lasted long enough.

“Count,” Steve ordered, and drew the paddle back.

The first swing produced a stunningly loud _crack_ that echoed off the hard walls and floor. Thor jumped and gasped slightly before he got a hold of himself. “One, sir,” he said firmly. Steve nodded and drew back again.

Steve didn’t hold back. With each swing he let fly, he put all of his strength behind it. It wouldn’t hurt Thor, not for more than a few hours, and less than that wouldn’t produce the desired effect. Steve lost himself in the rhythm, the back and forth motion, the easy glide of muscle. By ten strokes, Thor’s ass was bright pink, and by twenty was darkening toward red. By thirty, a normal person would have begun to bruise, would have had injuries, but Thor was just breathing hard, his head dropped down to hang between his shoulders. He took maybe an extra second or two when he counted, but his voice was firm and sure. By forty, Steve felt sweat beginning to bead along the hairline, the muscles in his arm, shoulder and back feeling worked from the repetitive motions.

When Thor groaned out, “Fifty, sir.” Steve stepped back, letting his arm fall to the side as Thor took several deep breaths. Thor’s ass was a bright, cherry red, and Steve knew that if he stepped closer, he’d feel the heat radiating off of the skin. Sometimes this was it—Steve would stop here, feeling...sated, for lack of a better word. But not tonight. Tonight he needed more.

The paddle was hung back up in the wall—Steve would wipe it down later—and he looked over the other items hanging there. They were all fairly simplistic, a small collections of paddles, crops and floggers. Tony had offered to make some, but Steve had declined. What Steve needed them for didn’t warrant any advanced technology or special design. He reached for a six-tailed flogger.

It was all leather, each tail made of braided leather strips that were flared at the end. The leather design and lack of knots meant that he was less likely to break skin, especially if he were careful.

“Do you want me to count, sir?”

Steve looked over. Thor’s head was turned slightly, and there was color high in his cheeks and gleam in his eye. He looked calm and that reassured Steve. “No,” he said, deciding to just go until he was done. “And face the wall.”

“Yes, sir.” Thor turned back, settling into his stance a little more.

The flogger didn’t produce the same sound as the paddle as Steve began to work it up Thor’s back and down his thighs, careful to keep the tails away from the sensitive skin of his ass. Thor wouldn’t complain, he might even like it, but that was too far for Steve, too close to perhaps committing real injury.

The tails covered a wide area each time, so that they rarely landed in the same place from one stroke to the next. And the sensation varied, depending on much force Steve put behind the blow. It kept Thor on his toes, literally as he started rocking slightly with each impact. He never knew where the flogger would land—and Steve switched it up frequently—or if Steve would let the ends curl around his side or over his shoulder.

Steve lost himself a little in it, seeing the faces of those they hadn’t been in time to save, Thor’s small gasps and sounds reminding him that they were here because Captain America failed. He didn’t know how long he went on for, watching skin turn white briefly before flooding back pink, but it became harder and harder to hold onto his anger. Steve wasn’t perfect, and he wasn’t God, but if he could stop anyone from being hurt, he would. He knew, though it was hard to admit, that he wasn’t responsible for those deaths. That without him and the others, many, many more would have died. He would probably always feel like he could have been— _should_ have been—just a bit faster, a bit stronger, a bit smarter, because maybe if he were it would have been enough to save all those he hadn’t.

No one else blamed him, no one else looked at him and saw anything other than what Erskine had seen: a good man. They believed in Captain America, in Steve Rogers, enough that Thor was here with him, willing to take the punishment Steve deserved because he and the others knew how Steve felt and wouldn’t let him face it alone.

He stopped, suddenly, between one stroke and the next, his arm hanging by his side, the tails trailing on the floor. Blinking, he looked at Thor, seeing the expanse of skin that was a near uniform red, and swallowed hard. He _knew_ he hadn’t hurt Thor, but seeing what he’d done made a different tendril of guilt curl in him. Thor did this not just because when Steve hurt himself, he hurt all of them by proxy, but because Thor felt his own measure of guilt. He’d lived so much longer than the rest of them, combined even, but had only recently come to see the foolish and wasteful cost of war. In a way, this was his own penance, though he did it this way because of his affection for Steve.

“Steve?” Thor said softly, and Steve blinked again to see that Thor had turned and lowered his arms, letting the undershirt fall off onto the floor, his expression soft. It was at odds with the bright red skin along his back, and the rampant erection between his legs, the sight of which stirred Steve’s own. It had upset him in the beginning, to be aroused at another’s pain, until he’d realized that he never took pleasure in real injuries or real suffering. In this safe, controlled atmosphere, what he felt was all right.

“Are we done?” Thor asked, his voice still soft.

“No,” Steve said, after a moment’s thought. “Just let me....” He hung the flogger back on its hook, then knelt in front of Thor, undoing the laces on his boots and easing those and the rest of Thor’s clothing off. Staying where he was once Thor stepped free, he rested his forehead on Thor’s thigh. “Thank you,” he murmured after taking a long breath, and felt Thor’s hand rest gently on his head.

“It was my pleasure,” Thor said easily in a familiar, throaty drawl, and Steve couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled up. “Come, my friend, up.” Thor urged him to his feet and then onto the bed. Without being told, Steve pulled his shirt off while Thor went to work on his boots, and then they both got his pants and boxer briefs off together.

Thor went to shift onto his side and then hissed slightly. Before Steve could even ask, Thor held up a hand. “I am all right. I forget, sometimes, the strength of your arm. Here, lie back.” He pressed Steve back against the pillows, then fished underneath them until he pulled back, a bottle of lube held triumphantly in his hand.

“Let me,” Steve said quickly, taking the lube from him and squirting it into his hand before slicking both of their cocks up. Thor nodded, silent as he allowed Steve to work, and then Steve pulled Thor down on top of him. They didn’t kiss, but they did rest their foreheads together as Steve gasped them both in one hand and began to stroke. Steve had no desire for a relationship with Thor, or further intimacy than this. What he craved was the closeness, of having another understand him so well and so effortlessly, something he hadn’t had since losing Bucky. This, what they did now, was about release, was about bringing a close to the emotions that had rocked Steve.

That is felt so very, very good was a bonus.

Thor groaned above him, as vocal and giving here as he was at any other time. He urged Steve on with breathless encouragement, working a hand down between their bodies to wrap around them as well. They were so hard, so hot in their combined grasp, that it was odd to think that not minutes ago Steve had been whipping Thor. But Steve had no regrets, not when he would leave with a lighter heart, and the feeling of being cared for and loved.

Thor came first, having been on edge and waiting for longer than Steve, and Steve eased off a bit, letting Thor ride his orgasm out before letting go in order to finish himself off. Despite having come, Thor stayed where he was, his body supported above Steve, caging him in with his arms and their legs intertwined. Thor watched Steve with bright, fond eyes until Steve had to shut his own eyes as he came, groaning.

He felt the brief, soft press of lips to his forehead and then Thor eased himself off gingerly. When he turned to retrieve his clothes, Steve could see the redness was already beginning to fade, though it would be completely gone for a while yet, and Thor would be sleeping on his stomach tonight. Steve gathered his own clothes and boots, his dog tags clinking slightly as they swung free. “Thank you,” he said again and Thor headed for the door. “I mean it. I should be able to handle this better, but....”

Thor shook his head faintly. “Do not apologize. Sometimes...sometimes I worry that the rest of us handle this _too_ well. I am glad you do not, and I never want you to, not as long as one of us is here for you.” Thor smiled. “You are a good man, and I would see you remain that, and my friend, for a long time, Steve.”

“Thanks,” Steve said, fighting a blush. “Have a good night.”

“And you as well. Maybe your dreams only bring you rest tonight.” With that Thor slipped from the room, naked as a jaybird. He had no fear of running into the others, and even if he did, it wouldn’t bother him. Steve pulled his pants on, though, made a mental note to come down tomorrow and clean up, and went back up to his own floor to sleep.


	4. Thor/Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags: Clint Barton/Thor, Body Piercing

Just before he entered the kitchen, Clint took a quick look at the whiteboard hanging on the wall of the hallway. It was a fairly simple set up, really—just a standard month’s, each date written in a corner. There wasn’t much on the board, just a few letters and times scrawled in various boxes. Clint checked tomorrow’s box. He’d put his initials and a time followed by a question mark up the other day, and he hadn’t had a chance to check it since. He saw that the question mark was gone and a smiley face in bright red had been added underneath. He grinned, pleased that his request had been approved.

All he had to do now was wait for Thor to show up tomorrow night.

~*~

The crisp knock on the door came just as Clint was setting down the last tray of rings, and he called, “Come in,” without looking over.

“Hello,” Thor said as he closed the door behind him.

“Hey,” Clint replied, nodding at the masseuse’s chair. “Shirt off and then have a seat facing me.”

“Just my shirt?”

“For now, yeah.”

Thor nodded and pulled his shirt off in one easy motion, tossing it onto an armchair and then sat in the chair in front of Clint. Hooking his foot around the small rolling stool, Clint pulled it up next to Thor and snapped on a pair of latex gloves. Then he grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and the bag of cotton swabs, and after liberally soaking the small puff, swiped it over Thor’s nipples, causing them to peak from the chill of the evaporating alcohol. Clint didn’t think Thor could actually get an infection, but safety was safety, and he wasn’t going to let overconfidence make him and his work sloppy.

The cotton ball sailed into the small wastebasket, and Clint picked up a heavy gauge piercing needle. He’d gone with 12 gauge—a few up from normal piercing gauge at 18—and the needle felt sturdy in his hand. Normally, Clint would never start with something so big on such a delicate area, but careful exploration had revealed that Thor’s healing factor let Clint work a little faster than he could on a normal human—he wondered if he could convince Steve to sit for him one day and find out of the super serum had the same effects—and Clint preferred beginning with the bigger gauges right off the bat than starting smaller and then working up with rings.

Nipples were something he always did when he had Thor for a night, regardless of his other plans for a particular evening. He just liked them in general, and they looked fucking hot on Thor, who already had pretty fantastic nipples. It was a damn shame they irritated him under the armor. Clint shared Tony’s opinion that Thor really should have them all the time. Oh, well. Thor kept letting him pierce them, so he couldn’t complain too much. Clint grabbed the forceps and quickly pinched Thor’s right nipple, experience allowing him to work quickly. He picked up his needle and with a quick looked to confirm that Thor was ready, pushed it through.

Thor exhaled softly as the needle went through and Clint carefully slid the forceps off from around the needle. When they’d first started, Clint had instructed Thor to exhale when he was ready for the puncture, but as the trust developed between them, and Clint’s knowledge of Thor’s pain tolerance increased, they’d abandoned such a procedure. Another swipe of cotton, and then he was picking up the captive bead ring and preparing to slide it through. This was something he had to work quickly with. Thor’s healing factor meant that if he let the wound alone, it would begin to close almost instantly and he’d have to do the piercing all over again. He finished pulling the needle through, sliding the ring right behind it until it was centered. Clint picked up the bead, aligning the two notches in it, and then closed the ring, securing the bead snugly between the ends of the ring. Then, after another swipe to disinfect, he repeated the process on Thor’s other nipple.

After that, he gave the piercings a few minutes. Then he carefully turned them. As expected, they slid through Thor’s flesh easily. “Any pain?” he asked.

“None.”

“Good. We can get started with the rest then.”

“Very well. Do you need me to remove anything else?”

It was a fair question, even at this stage. Clint enjoyed experimenting, and he’d worked on almost all parts of Thor’s body at this point, the smooth stretches of skin too tempting to ignore, and one of the things he liked to do was run rows of piercings down Thor’s legs, from hip to ankle, in a more complicated variation of corset piercings. But that wasn’t on the agenda for tonight. “Nope, just turn around. Gonna work on your back tonight.”

Thor nodded, waiting for Clint to scoot back so he could stand and then settle himself properly in the masseuse’s chair, face and arms on their respective rests.

Despite all the areas Clint has worked on, Thor’s back had been his first and remained his favorite. There was just something about that broad expanse of golden skin that called to him, and back on his stool, looking at the untouched flesh, Clint could understand what Steve talked about when he said blank canvas and paper called to him.

Clint studied Thor’s back. He’d been planning this for a month now, had worked out the logistics of the piercings both on paper and on the computer with JARVIS’s help. He had the printout with him, just in case, but he had it memorized, his mind’s eye already mapping out how he was going to proceed. Flexing his hands, Clint picked up the first of the many needles he was going to use tonight, and bent over Thor’s back.

The next hour slipped by, almost unnoticed. Clint fell into an easy rhythm, the slide of metal in and out of flesh soothing and hypnotic. He knew there were obvious correlations between this and his work as an Avenger and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but he forgot them all when he was working. Having been on the receiving end himself, he knew there was a certain high that usually came with this many piercings, where you just sort of drifted, going with the constant pricking. Thor, he knew, didn’t quite experience that. Whether it was the healing, or just his own natural resistance to pain, he never felt anything more than a sort of constant warmth in the area being worked on. Clint felt a little bad that Thor missed out on that joy, but at least it didn’t hurt him. Thor said it was relaxing in its own way, and that he enjoyed seeing the results of Clint’s handiwork.

The first few times they had done this, Clint had stuck with simple corset piercings—and he was more than a little certain that seeing his handiwork had prompted Maria to join in on their arrangement—before moving on to more intricate patterns. Tonight... Tonight Clint was being self-indulgent. He’d wanted to do this for awhile, but had needed some practice first before he felt comfortable trying it.

Slowly, the shape began to emerge across Thor’s back, vertical rows of rings running from his hairline down to the base of his neck, then horizontally across his shoulders before angling down his back in a v-shape. Clint slid the last ring through Thor’s skin at the base of his spine and then sat back, blinking and taking a deep breath. He stretched, wincing slightly as his back cracked from being hunched over for so long.

“Are you finished?” Thor asked.

“With the piercing, yeah. Let me swab it and then we can take a break before I start lacing.” Clint grabbed a few more cotton balls, doused them liberally, and carefully patted them across Thor’s back, making sure he didn’t miss anything. Pulling his gloves off, he rolled his stool backward so Thor could stand.

The bigger man stretched as well, flexing his arms. He tried to peer over his shoulder and then moved over to the angled mirrors so he could see. Thor frowned slightly as he looked, trying to puzzle out the pattern. With a careful hand, he brushed over the rows of rings in his neck. “This looks like an...arrowhead?”

Clint grinned, blushing slightly. “Yeah. I’ve wanted to do it for a while now.”

Thor nodded. “I look forward to seeing the finished result.”

They chatted about their training regimens as Clint put the unused supplies away and set the used needles aside to be disposed of properly later. They made plans to try and get Thor some more archery practice. He was great with trajectories—he had to be to use Mjolnir—but a bow simply wasn’t his style. He wanted to be better, and Clint was more than happy to help, and even though they both knew Thor would never be Hawkeye, they still had fun.

Gesturing to the chair, Clint asked, “Ready?”

Thor nodded and sat back down while Clint grabbed the spools of ribbon. He started with the dark steely gray he’d picked out, passing the smooth material through the rings, back and forth, overlapping, hiding Thor’s skin beneath entwined layers. The heaviest concentration was in the center, to give the illusion of thickness that tapered toward the edges. The rings were pulled and held into position as the ribbon was strung through them, and Thor kept still to prevent them from tugging uncomfortably.

When the arrowhead was done, the ends of the gray ribbon tucked away so they couldn’t be seen, Clint picked up the scarlet ribbon. That went along the edges, a single thin line starting at Thor’s shoulders, then thickening along the edges as it went down, until the very tip was completely red. Clint studied it, then went back and added a few more passes. Then the ends for the red were also tucked away and he sat back to admire the effect.

It was a downward-facing broadhead arrow. It started just beneath Thor’s hairline, the tang running down the column of his neck before widening across his shoulders for the main part of the arrow. The point stopped just above his kidneys, and the way Clint had threaded the ribbon drew the eye in toward the center. The scarlet ribbon looked like blood around the edges, thick and heavy. It would make a rather nice tattoo if Thor ever wanted one, Clint mused, but right now he found this much more appealing. The piercings were joined now, almost like a living thing, shifting subtly as Thor breathed, light reflecting off the rings and shimmering on the fabric. It was organic in a way that ink on skin wasn’t, and now that his work was done and he could simply appreciate it, Clint felt himself begin to harden in his jeans, desire to touch kindling.

Instead of just jumping on Thor, though, he forced himself to sit back. He wanted a chance to enjoy his work before potentially ruining it, and Thor deserved a chance to see it at its best. Besides, Thor also needed to see how much he could move with it. Clint hadn’t made anything too tight—he didn’t want the piercings to tear—but it still helped for Thor to get an idea of the range of movement he still had after one of their sessions.

Without a word, Thor went back to mirrors, standing and turning for long minutes while he absorbed the full effect. Then he grinned at Clint. “I like it.”

Clint sighed. Thor always appreciated the effort, but some of the abstract patterns Clint used didn’t always go over well with the Asgardian. He’d recreated an outline of Thor’s armor on his chest and stomach before. Maybe next time he’d try to do a sword, or perhaps Mjolnir.

“Want to get something to eat?” he offered.

Thor nodded, shrugging his shoulders slightly as he walked. “Yes. It will give me a chance to make sure I don’t pull any of your hard work free later.”

They made their way out of Thor’s suite to the kitchen on the common floor. There was some leftover pizza, which Clint pulled from the fridge, along with a couple of beers. They didn’t bother to heat the pizza, consuming it cold while standing around the island. They talked about inconsequential things, what they were planning to do that weekend, when a soft, surprised inhale of breath caught their attention. Clint looked past Thor to look at the doorway while Thor turned around. Steve was standing just inside the kitchen, slightly wide-eyed.

“Did you need something, Steve?” Thor asked.

Steve shook his head. “No. I couldn’t sleep, so I was just wandering around, thought I’d maybe get a snack. I didn’t mean to...intrude.”

“Not at all,” Clint said easily. “There’re a couple slices of pizza left, if you want.”

“Thanks.” Steve came forward, trying to act normal, but Clint could see the way his eyes kept darting to Thor’s back.

With a chuckle, Clint said, “If you want a closer look, I don’t think Thor will mind.”

“Not at all,” Thor replied with an easy grin. He turned so that the kitchen light fell fully onto his back. Steve stepped closer, bending forward so that he could get a better look. He raised a hand and then looked at Clint. “Can I...?”

“Yeah,” Clint agreed, coming around the island so that he could keep an eye on things. “Just be careful. You don’t want to pull too hard and rip anything free.”

Steve winced slightly at the words, but nodded. Keeping his touch light, he trailed careful fingers over the laced ribbon, lifting certain strands slightly so he could look underneath. “It didn’t hurt?” he asked.

“No,” Thor replied, tipping his head back to take another pull on his beer. “A slight sting is the only discomfort.”

“It’s incredible,” Steve murmured after a few minutes of looking. “It’s artwork. Granted, not what they teach you in art school, but still....” He looked up at Clint. “Where did you learn to do this?”

“Here and there. Had a buddy who pretty big into body piercing for a while. I tagged along on a few trips, saw some people doing this, and started learning the ropes. Didn’t have as much time for it once I joined S.H.I.E.L.D., but now that I have Thor to practice on?” He grinned. “I think I’ve gotten pretty good at it, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, finally stepping away from Thor, a curious expression on his face. “Hmm,” he said, almost to himself, and when Clint and Thor both looked at him, he shook his head. “Nothing. Just thought of something.”

“Oh?” Clint asked, interested. “Curious? Want to give it a try? You heal pretty quick, too.”

“Ah, no,” Steve said politely. “Thank you for the offer though.  I’ll let you two get back to...whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Just having a snack, Cap.” Clint grinned widely.

“Sure.” Steve’s wry tone showed just how much he believed that.

“No, seriously!” Clint protested, holding up his mostly eaten slice of pizza. “We won’t be having sex until <em>after</em> we go back upstairs.”

“Clint, be nice,” Thor murmured.

Steve just rolled his eyes. “All right, I think that’s enough wandering for me. Good night.”

“Good night, Steve.”

“‘Night, Cap!”

Clint chuckled to himself after Steve left, finishing off his pizza and then washing it down with his beer.

“You should not tease him so,” Thor said in fond exasperation.

“Hey, it’s good for him. Remember how upset he got when you first started this whole thing? He was so mad on Tony’s and Natasha’s behalf. Now look at him! We’ve got him to the point where he gets off on beating you. Progress!”

The beer bottle was unceremoniously pulled from his hand. “You will not jest about that,” Thor said sternly. “Steve has come a long way in accepting who we are, and it has not been an easy road for him. Nor is he proud of what he does with me. You should not make it harder for him than it already is.”

Clint sobered. Sometimes he took the jokes and the teasing a little too far. “I know, I know. I’ll be more careful in the future, okay?” Thor nodded. “Good. And now since we’re just about done in here....”

He reached up and tugged Thor’s nipple rings, earning him a small gasp. “Come on, let’s go back upstairs.”

Thor quickly set the bottle down as Clint kept one hand on a nipple ring and tugged him from the kitchen toward the elevator. He alternated between the two rings, tugging and rolling them as they made their way back to Clint’s room.

They didn’t need to say anything; both of them began stripping off their clothes as soon as they were through the door. Thor, by virtue of already being half naked, was done before Clint, standing, waiting by the bed as Cling flung his underwear behind him.

“I think it goes without saying that you won’t be on your back tonight,” he said, stepping toward Thor and the bed.

“And hide all of your hard work? I would never of such a thing,” Thor deadpanned. Then with a small smile, he moved onto the bed, settling himself on his knees facing the headboard. He reached out, wrapped his hands around the top rail, and pushed his ass back, deliberately arching his back and displaying himself without a hint of shame. Clint hurriedly fumbled for the lube and a condom.

Prep was quick, just enough to ensure that he wouldn’t hurt Thor or himself, and then making certain he’d used more than enough lube, Clint lined his cock up with Thor’s hips, got a good grip on them, and pushed in.

Thor pushed back even more to meet him, moaning low and throatily. Clint pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in. The ribbon shifted and moved in tandem with them, catching and reflecting the light softly. He curled over Thor’s back, filling his vision. Clint wasn’t usually vain, but this he took pride in this, and seeing his work stitched into Thor’s flesh was nearly overwhelming. He groaned and thrust in harder, jarring the bed, making the frame thump into the wall.

Beneath him, Thor laughed. “Harder,” he said breathlessly, and Clint obliged him, not holding back at all. He was good for one vigorous round with Thor, but not much more. Thor could wear anyone out.  Clint didn’t pity Tony, not when he was fucking someone so gorgeous, sculpted muscle hard against him and under his hands, the sound of Thor’s enjoyment loud and open in the air, but he did wonder how Tony kept up.

Thor clenched around him, and Clint’s wandering thoughts fled completely, focused back on what he was doing. “Sorry,” he huffed. He brought one hand up, hooking it in the center of the ribbons. The next time he thrust in, he pulled slightly. Thor hissed, bowing his back to follow the pull of the piercings. Clint did it again a few more times, but stopped before he damaged the pattern too badly, and concentrated on the smooth slide of his cock in and out of Thor.

He’d forgotten how much hotter Thor felt around him, the way he instinctively knew how to move to get just the right angle. Thor wasn’t shy about chasing his own pleasure, and he tilted his hips a little more so that with each thrust in, Clint’s cock brushed over his prostate.

“Christ,” Clint grated as Thor began to tighten around him each time he withdrew, and Thor, the bastard, just laughed again. Fine—if he wanted to play dirty, Clint could as well. He reached underneath Thor, wrapped a hand around his thick cock, and started to stroke. Thor’s laughter cut off on a quick intake of breath and he muttered his own muffled curse.

Clint kept thrusting, but he focused mainly on stroking Thor, trying to get him off before he came himself. Thor tried to hold out, but Clint used all the tricks he knew that Thor liked. He twisted his hand just a little harder over the head on the upstrokes, rubbing his thumb over the slit, and every so often gave Thor’s balls a firm squeeze.

Thor came suddenly, without warning, groaning low in both pleasure and defeat, his come spattering over Clint’s hand and the sheets. Clint shifted to let him release the headboard and sag onto the mattress. Then he tugged Thor’s hips back into the right position. It didn’t take very much longer for him to finish, feeling his come filling the condom. He would have preferred not to use one—they were all clean, after all—but bareback was the one thing Tony had asked them not to do.

He caught himself before he could collapse across Thor’s back, holding onto his hips to steady him. He pulled out once he wasn’t too sensitive and peeled the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trashcan. Then he flopped down on his stomach, tugging a pillow under his head while Thor stretched out next to him.

Clint allowed himself to just lay in bed for a little bit, one of Thor’s arms thrown casually over his back. But they couldn’t stay like that for too long. Eventually, he pushed himself up. “C’mon,” he said. “Let’s get those out of you.”

Thor pushed himself up as well, moving carefully as he climbed out of bed and draped himself across the masseuse’s chair, back to Clint again. By now, the arrowhead was no longer nice and neat. Some of the lines were loose, the ends having worked themselves free, and the ribbon was dark with sweat in some spots. Reaching for a pair of sharp scissors, Clint worked one blade underneath the ribbons laced across Thor’s neck and began to cut him free. Carefully, he worked all the way down Thor’s back, the ribbons falling away to the sides as he went, the arrow disappearing before his eyes.

He put the scissors away when he was done, and began to pick and tug the ribbons free. Thor remained still, cheek resting on his crossed arms. When the last of the fabric had been tossed into the trash, Clint began to remove the piercings. The work was quicker than putting them in had been. It was just a matter of popping the bead free and sliding the ring out, dropping it in the pan so they could be sterilized in the autoclave later.

There were only a few spots of blood here and there, where a piercing had pulled against the skin just hard enough to tear. But it was no more than a handful of places, which meant Clint had done a pretty damn good judge with judging the tightness of the lacing.

He dropped the last ring into the pan and sat back. “All done,” he announced.

Thor sat up, looked over his shoulder briefly, and then stood up, stretching, flexing completely. He smiled broadly at Clint. “That was most enjoyable. I look forward to your next creation.”

Clint grinned and nodded his head. “Thanks. Me, too. Though you’d probably get back upstairs before Tony thinks I’ve decided to keep you.”

Thor chuckled. “As if I could be kept by anyone I did not wish to be,” he chided gently.

“Hey, what can I say? Tony’s possessive.”

“That he is. But he does enjoy—how did you put it? Sharing his toys?”

Clint laughed, and then narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “You do know that’s not how Tony sees you, right? I mean, we joke about it, but you know you’re not just a plaything to him.”

Thor smiled at him, his gaze fond and amused and understanding. “I do,” he said softly.

“Okay, good. Just making sure.”

Reaching out, Thor clasped his shoulder in a firm grip. “I will see you at training tomorrow,” he told Clint. Then he grabbed his clothes off the floor, draped them over one shoulder, and strolled away. Clint shook his head and laughed, and began putting his equipment away, wondering if JARVIS had captured any good shots and already brainstorming ideas for next time.

~*~

Back on their floor, Thor padded quietly into the bedroom. Tony was asleep, sprawled across the bed, so made sure he was quiet as he headed for the bathroom. The last of the piercings had closed and healed by now, but they always left a few spots of dried blood. Thor always made sure to rinse them off before going to bed so as not to stain their silk sheets. His shower was brief, just enough to sluice off his body and wash away the remnants of lube.

He dried himself off briskly and then hesitated before entering the bedroom. Clint’s words just before they had parted had struck a nerve. Thor knew Tony did not see him as a toy, a thing to be used, and despite his willingness to share, he <em>was</em> possessive. Thor had long since determined that Tony consenting to Thor taking pleasure with the others was a way of testing Thor’s own commitment, to see if Thor would keep coming back when he had so many other choices. It was the main reason—besides simple enjoyment of Tony’s touch—that Thor always made sure to share something with Tony when he returned from being with the others. Actions spoke far louder to Tony than words. Words were what he’d grown up with, listening as they were woven into lies around him. Thor no longer tried to reassure him verbally, instead showing Tony physically how he felt. As Tony was asleep now, he couldn’t do that.

It was for that reason he opened the cabinet in the bathroom that held a small selection of their toys. He perused for a moment and then selected one of the medium sized plugs and some lube. He was still loose from Clint, so it did not take much to apply some lube and work the plug in. It would make sure he did not tighten up overnight, and when Tony awoke in the morning, Thor would coax him into some morning sex to show him that Thor had come back to him, would always come back to him, and to show him how much he was loved.


	5. Thor/Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags: Bruce/Thor, Medical Kink, Enemas, Catheters, Sounding, Urethral Stretching.

The brisk knock on the doorframe to the lab startled Bruce, and he looked up from the screen. “Oh, hey, Thor. Did you need something?”

Thor looked at him for a moment before nodding. “I’m here for my appointment, Dr. Banner.”

“Appointment?” Bruce’s forehead furrowed as he thought. “What appointment? Did you hurt yourself?”

With a small shake of his head and dropping his gaze toward the floor, he said, “It’s the tenth. You said you wanted to see me at 3:00.”

Bruce stared at him blankly for a moment before realization struck. Oh. _Oh._ Damn, he had forgotten all about it. That was inconsiderate of him, especially since this was for him. He cleared his throat to cover his embarrassment. “Of course. Why don’t you go on into the exam room? I’ll be with you shortly.”

“All right.” Thor gave him a brief smile and then left. Bruce glanced at his work. “JARVIS, can you save this for me, please, and shut everything down?”

“Of course, Doctor Banner. Shall I tell anyone looking for you or Thor that you’re indisposed until this evening?”

“Please. Unless it’s an emergency. A real emergency.”

“Of course. Have a good day, Doctor Banner.”

Bruce took a moment to tuck his shirt in and find a clean lab coat. He opened a drawer and took out the stethoscope inside, draping it around his neck under the coat’s collar. Then he headed for Thor’s suite.

Bruce’s room in the suite was on the first level, below the main floor, next to Tony’s room. With all the equipment they tended to use, it was the most efficient, but Bruce also appreciated not having to worry about someone seeing it by accident. The door to his room was slightly ajar, and he plucked the clipboard with Thor’s file from the holder on the front of it as he pushed it open. Thor was already waiting, sitting on the examination table set again one way, dressed in a flimsy paper gown.

“Good afternoon, Thor,” Bruce said, professionally distant as he eyed Thor’s chart.

“Good afternoon, Dr. Banner,” Thor replied.

Grabbing a pen out of a cup, Bruce set the open chart down on the counter and scrawled out the date on a blank sheet for today’s notes. “All right, let’s get started.”

Bruce actually did use these opportunities to give Thor a physical. The scientist part of him wanted to get good, baseline readings on an alien lifeform, and going over Thor’s vitals and blood work every three months helped him compile the information that intrigued him so much.

The physical exam didn’t take long. Bruce wrote down what he needed to, noting that Thor’s results were almost scarily consistent, and then he closed the chart and turned back to Thor. “I’d like to proceed with the other tests we’ve been doing.”

Throughout the previous procedures, Thor had been himself, if perhaps a bit subdued. Now, though, he changed, his demeanor becoming nervous and unsure, almost frightened. Bruce marveled at not only Thor’s ability to play all these roles, but his willingness to do so. Especially for what Bruce asked.

Thor looked down, hands twisting together, and then back at Bruce, clearly hesitating. “Do we have to?” he asked quietly.

Sighing, Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. “Thor, we have been over this. These tests are necessary.”

“I know,” Thor rushed. “I know, but—”

“No buts,” Bruce snapped, interrupting. He frowned at Thor, letting his frustration show through. “I am your doctor and I’m telling you these tests need to be done. They’re important. Now, are you going to let me work or are you just going to keep wasting my time?”

Thor bit his lip. “I-I know they’re important. I’m sorry, Doctor Banner.”

“I should hope so,” Bruce muttered, shaking his head. “Now strip and get on the chair.”

The chair, set in the very middle of the room, was similar to the one Tony had in his playroom. It could be adjusted into a wide variety of positions and had supports for each of Thor’s limbs. But that was where the resemblance ended. The padding was thinner, for one, not uncomfortable exactly, but definitely not something someone would get for pleasure. And whereas Tony’s chair only had a few soft, stretchy straps, Bruce’s had numerous thick, sturdy leather restraints. There were four for each limb, securing both the top and bottom of each section of his arms and legs. Another strap ran over his belly, just above his hips, another across the bottom of his rib cage, and a third over his chest, just below his underarms. A thick collar attached to the chair fastened around Thor’s neck and one last strap went over his forehead to hold his head down.

Bruce began fastening them as soon as Thor was settled, the brisk sound of leather sliding through steel loud as he secured each one just a little too tight for comfort. He was disaffected throughout the process, appearing bored and uninterested, just a doctor checking off a duty and uncaring about the patient. By the time he was done, Thor was trussed up nicely, only the stomach strap left undone, his arms held out to the sides, legs bent up and splayed wide, appearing completely helpless and vulnerable, at the mercy of a doctor who only cared about him as a test subject.

(He wasn’t. Bruce knew that. He’d had Thor thoroughly destroy the first version of the chair to prove that he _could_ get out of it, that Bruce couldn’t actually do anything to him that he didn’t want done. And even during their first session, he couldn’t bring himself to do more than strap Thor in before frantically undoing the restraints.)

“First, we need to make sure you’re prepared for today’s tests.” He opened a drawer and took out a sterile tray and cloths, setting them up on a small cart. He laid out a few speculums, gags, the case of customized sounds, and lube. Thor eyed the implements and swallowed nervously.

Frowning slightly, Bruce walked over to the large cabinet built along one wall and opened it, revealing all of his equipment. Without hesitating, he wheeled the stand out and began setting up the enema bag. Thor shifted in his restraints. “I...that seems awfully big, Dr. Banner.”

Bruce looked over his shoulder at him. “Are you questioning me?” he asked sourly.

“N-No, it’s just...are you sure that’s...safe?”

“You’re in the mood to back talk me today, aren’t you?” Bruce tutted. “We’re going to have to fix that, just as soon as I’m done here.” Filling the bag with the solution took a while because Thor was correct; it was an extremely large enema, more than Bruce would risk on a normal human being, but Bruce and Thor both knew Thor could take it. When he was done, he hung it on the rack. Then he picked up the medical gag off the tray of instruments. Thor saw it and his eyes widened.

“Please, Dr. Banner, I’m sorry!”

“Open up.”

“I’m really sorry, I—”

Taking the opportunity, Bruce popped the gag in and quickly ratcheted it all the way open. Thor let out a small cry, but that was all he could do. He blinked up at Bruce, trying to work his jaw and unable to.

“Much better,” Bruce said approvingly. “Now I won’t have any distractions.” He puttered about, attaching the tubing and the wide nozzle to the enema bag and letting the liquid run out until there was no air in the tubing. Then he snapped on a pair of latex gloves and cracked open a tube of single use medical lube. He prepped Thor’s ass perfunctorily. The only stretching Thor got was the width of two of Bruce’s fingers, which were nowhere near as wide as the nozzle. Then Bruce spread the rest of the lube onto the nozzle. Grasping the nozzle firmly with his clean hand, he carefully guided the nozzle in, pushing the wide, heavy metal piece inside until it was firmly seated. Through his gag, Thor whimpered and panted, tensing and whining until the widest part had slipped inside him before he relaxed.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Bruce asked brightly, pulling his dirty glove off and putting on a clean one. Thor’s answering sound probably wasn’t an affirmative. “Medium flow rate, today, I think,” Bruce said, opening up the valve at the base of the nozzle so that the enema solution could begin filling Thor.

The first few minutes were never bad, but as more and more of the solution emptied out of the bag, Thor began to squirm. Bruce ignored that, taking regular heartbeat, respiration and temperature measurements, and writing the results down. About halfway through, Thor started to pant heavily, twisting in the restraints in earnest. His belly was distended, rounded, and he was probably experiencing some slightly cramping. He whimpered slightly behind the gag. Bruce cast a careful glance at the restraints; not even strained and nowhere near their breaking point, so he ignored Thor’s theatrics and went back to recording his information.

By the time the bag was empty, Thor was squirming continuously. Bruce set his clipboard down and moved to stand at Thor’s side. He place one hand on Thor’s swollen belly and tutted. “You’re just making it worse by moving around, you know that. Now be still and let it do its work.”

Thor tried to quiet himself, but Bruce made it hard for him. He ran his hands over the swell of Thor’s stomach, feeling the way it was distended, pressing occasionally and making Thor groan. It looked so strange on Thor, the swollen, distended belly at odds with the rest of his large, muscled frame. He’d always loved this, seeing the way a body could be changed. After the accident, with his own body image issues and fear of hulking out with a partner, he hadn’t thought he could have this experience again. That he had the opportunity now was something he would always be extremely grateful for.

Bruce waited about half an hour, until Thor was flushed and sweaty with the strain of being filled so full. He spent most of the time rubbing and pressing Thor’s stomach, taking a few minutes in between to disconnect the tubing and take down the bag, washing everything and setting off to the side to dry. When time was up, he patted Thor on the belly one last time, considering his options.

“If I let you up to get that out of you, will you behave?” he asked.

Thor’s garbled response was unintelligible, but seemed affirmative. Bruce took his time undoing the restraints, drawing it out and then leaving Thor to lever himself out of the chair on his own. Slowly, Thor got to his feet, groaning as the liquid shifted inside him. He couldn’t quite straighten, staying hunched over, curling his arms around his distended abdomen. He shuffled into the adjoining room. The room wasn’t large, all gleaming white tile and bright metal fixtures. The floor sloped slightly near the back wall, running to a large drain.

Thor whimpered as Bruce prodded him toward to the drain, away from the toilet set in the corner, and again and he carefully got to his knees. He made a noise that sounded like he was trying to say please. Bruce ignored him, pressed him down so he was on his hands and knees and slid the plug out. Thor moaned as the enema started to drain, gasping in relief as the liquid flowed out of him.

Bruce washed the nozzle, waiting for Thor to finish, then casually rinsed him off with cold water, making Thor flinch. He dried him just as perfunctorily and then hustled Thor back in the examination room and buckled him back into the chair. While not exactly comfortable, Thor did seem more relaxed. From experience, Bruce know that having to hold the enema and then getting to release it was a rush that someone like Thor couldn’t help but enjoy, even though he knew there was more still to come.

With Thor once more secure, Bruce grabbed some more lube packets and hooked a foot around his little rolling stool and pulled it over so he could sit between Thor’s legs. He put on a fresh pair of gloves, opened more lube, and applied it to the first speculum. Thor shivered at the first touch of the cold metal, gasping slightly as Bruce slid it into his loosened hole and opened it.

Only leaving the speculum in for a few minutes to stretch him, Bruce slid it out and slid the next biggest size in. He repeated that again until he slid the largest one in and left it. Thor’s hole was stretched wide, on display in a lewd show. Bruce slipped his fingers in, running them over the pink flesh. Thor whined when Bruce stroked over his prostate, and he snatched his fingers away. This wasn’t about making Thor feel good, at least not yet.

Wheeling away, Bruce grabbed a catheter and a bag. He secured the bag and the tubing to Thor’s leg, then grasped Thor’s cock. He slipped the tip of a new tube of lube into Thor’s urethra and squeezed a generous amount inside. Then he lubed the catheter and began to slide it in.

Thor breathed slowly as the catheter moved deeper and deeper inside, but made no other sound. When Bruce was sure it was fully in, he carefully secured it to keep it from slipping out. If he was planning a longer session, he would have used a Foley catheter, but it was a little excessive just for this. Then he opened the tubing and Thor sighed quietly as his bladder drained.

When he was done, Bruce removed the bag and the used tubing. Then he filled a smaller bag with more solution and hung it on the stand, connected new tubing to it, let the solution run through it, and then connected it to Thor’s catheter. He resisted the urge to make sure Thor was ready, just gave him a few moments and opened up the tube again.

Thor gasped softly. It was a similar sensation to an enema, but more concentrated, more intense. He stiffened in the chair and Bruce could see his hands gripping the arms of the chair, muscles in his thighs and calves tensing, even the stretched rim of his hole squeezing around the speculum. Bruce softly stroked the inside of Thor’s thigh in reassurance, a little out of character for the scene, but seeing Thor suffer so willingly and prettily made him feel unexpectedly tender.

Bruce didn’t drag this out too long. Once he saw that Thor had crossed into genuine discomfort, he clamped off the tube, disconnected the nearly empty bag and hooked up an empty one. Then he unclamped the tube. Thor groaned lowly in relief as his bladder emptied and Bruce smiled when he saw Thor sag back into the chair, loose and pliant.

Once Thor was fully drained, Bruce removed the catheter. He gave Thor a few minutes to relax while he cleaned up and put everything away. As much as he wanted to move on, he took a minute to grab a clean towel and fill a small cup with water, putting a straw in it. He released the gag and eased it out of Thor’s mouth. Thor immediately licked his lips while Bruce his chin and jaw as saliva that had escaped. Then he held the cup up. “Drink,” he ordered. Thor did, wrapping his lips around the straw and draining the the cup. Bruce wiped his face once more and then slipped. Swiftly, he slipped the gag back in and ratcheted it open, not giving Thor the chance to say anything or protest. Now that he felt Thor was ready for the next part, he set his case of custom sounds on the tray, along with more packets of lube. It was time for the fun part.

Thor’s breath shuddered when Bruce stood at his side near his hip and opened up the case. The sounds shone in the bright light of the exam room, and from his position, Thor could just barely see them. He shivered in anticipation and Bruce picked up a lube packet.

Again, he snapped it open and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He stroked Thor’s cock, bringing it to full hardness, Thor moaning softly as he did. Bruce let him enjoy it, knowing there wasn’t going to be any release for a long time yet. Once Thor’s cock was standing up proudly, flushed and hard, Bruce squeezed some more lube into his slit. Then he picked up the first sound, slightly bigger than the catheter had been, and coated the first couple of inches in lube. Then he set the tip against the slit in Thor’s cock. Bruce didn’t immediately slide it in. He teased a little bit first, just inserting the sound and wiggling it before removing it again. When Thor started to push up into the contact, Bruce grasped his cock securely and began to slide the sound in.

Bruce always took his time with this, going slow as he slid each inch of steel deeper into Thor’s cock. He liked to stop and watch as the metal inexorably sank into Thor’s flesh, only to be slowly pushed back out before he pushed it down again. It was fascinating to watch, and he never got tired of it. If he wanted to finish this session, though, he couldn’t play forever. He pushed the sound down again, pushing Thor’s cock down so the sound could navigate the bend in his urethra, and then moved it back up. Thor gasped when he felt the sound penetrate that deeply, and Bruce held it there for a long time before he slid the sound out and grabbed the next biggest one.

One by one, Bruce worked his way through the case. Each sound was bigger than the last, with the biggest ones larger than anything he would use on a normal human. When he only had two left, he paused for a moment, examining Thor’s cock. “Look at how well you take this,” he said to Thor. “You should see your dick, all stretched out and open. I bet I could probably work a finger in there if I wanted to.” Thor protested as best he could behind the gag.

“No? Perhaps another day then.” Bruce ignored Thor’s answering noise and went back to work. When he reached the last sound, he held it in his hand for a moment. It was heavy in his hand, and he wondered what the weight of it felt like once he slid it into Thor’s dick. It was also different than the others, more akin to a prince’s wand; it was shorter, and at one end a small rod bent back over the sound and connected to a ring. The ring would fit over the head of Thor’s cock and hold it in place until Bruce was ready to remove it.

Bruce held it up in front of Thor’s face, admiring the flush that suffused his skin and the sweat beading on it. “Ready?” he asked.

Thor looked at the sound and then at Bruce before he nodded. Bruce grinned and dabbed some lube onto the sound. As he slid it in slowly, Thor whimpered, his breath rasping and panting. Bruce kept up a steady, even pressure, sliding Thor’s foreskin back so the ring would sit snugly below the head of his cock.

“There,” he said, letting go and stepping back. Thor was still hard, had been hard the entire time Bruce had been stretching him open. The weight of the sound was enough to pull Thor’s cock down a bit. Bruce pushed down on his cock and let go quickly, watching it bob in the air as Thor’s erection struggled to stand straight against the weight inside it.

Smiling to himself, Bruce walked around Thor, nudging the stool between his legs again and sitting down. From this angle, he could see Thor’s ass squeezing down on the speculum. Now came the fun part. He slipped two fingers into Thor’s hole, not even brushing the sides, and unerringly found Thor’s prostate. Bruce wasted little time in stroking over it firmly.

Thor went tense in the chair, straining against the restraints, moaning behind the gag before he devolved into inarticulate pleading. Bruce kept rubbing, kept up the pressure until Thor’s cries took on a more urgent quality. He keened, begging wordlessly, trying to pull away from Bruce’s touch even though he couldn’t. Then he stiffened, going rigid in the chair, body shaking slightly as he wailed behind the gag.

Bruce stopped, pulled his hand free, and stood to grab a specimen cup off the counter. He opened it, set it on Thor’s belly and grasped his cock. With deft motions, he slid the sound out, dropped it onto Thor’s stomach, and picked up the cup just in time to collect the semen that started to leak from the stretched out slit of his cock. It oozed out and when the flow began to stop, Bruce worked his fingers down Thor’s dick, root to tip, squeezing the last bits out like he was milking him.

Satisfied that he’d gotten it all, Bruce let Thor’s cock go, letting it flop down between his legs, and picked up the cover to the cup. He sealed it carefully, then stripped his gloves off and grabbing a paper towel to wipe off any traces of lube. With a sharpie, he dated the the sample and set it on the counter.

“Thank you, Thor. I knew you would be helpful.” Bruce left Thor strapped to the chair as he began cleaning up, putting things in the proper waste bins and the equipment off to the side to be cleaned and sterilized. Once that was all set, he eased the speculum out of Thor’s ass, watching as his hole tried and failed to close. “Might want to put a plug in that,” he chuckled. Thor whimpered softly and Bruce chuckled again. He took the gag out of Thor’s mouth and let him work his jaw and swallow as he moved the chair back to its upright position and began to undo all the restraints.

With Thor finally free, Bruce stepped back to let him get dressed. He watched with a concerned eye, tracking Thor’s slow, careful movement. When Thor turned back around, Bruce plucked an appointment card from off the counter and scribbled a date on it. “I’ll see you in three months, Thor. Same time.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Thor replied, voice hoarse. He shuffled from the room and Bruce only waited until the door had closed before stripping his lab coat off and hurrying after him. He found Thor waiting just outside the door, leaning against the wall.

“Are you all right?” he asked, hands hovering inches away from Thor.

Thor smiled. “I’m fine, Bruce.” He pushed himself off the wall and enfolded Bruce in a hug. “And you?”

“I’m good,” Bruce said quickly. “Thank you for doing that.”

“It was my pleasure.” Thor grinned at him, a little cheek showing through his obvious tiredness. “And I believe you shall now go have yours?”

Flushing, Bruce nodded. “Make sure you get something to drink, water or sports drink. Maybe even something to eat.”

“I will. You’ve taught me what to do very well, Doctor.”

Bruce’s blush deepened. “Get some rest, too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I will.” Thor gave him another quick hug and then made his way out of his suite, his gait just a little off. Bruce waited until he was gone and then pressed a hand to his crotch, the repressed arousal beginning to surge up. He made sure his door was closed and then hurried up to his floor to relive the last few hours in private.

~*~

Tony arrived in the bedroom to find Thor already curled up beneath the blankets. He frowned as he stripped, wondering if maybe the sessions with Bruce were beginning to get to be a little too much, even for Thor. He knew what went on when they were together, but they were the only sessions he didn’t watch. It just wasn’t his kink and while he didn’t judge Bruce or Thor for wanting it, he didn’t want to see Thor like that.

But when he walked over to the bed, Thor’s eyes open and he smiled at Tony, warm and a little dopey. He fumbled a hand out from the blankets and caught Tony’s wrist, pulling him down to join him on the bed.

“Hey,” Tony murmured, wriggling to get more comfortable. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

Thor shook his head. “I was merely napping,” he rumbled, voice rough with sleep.

“You okay?”

Thor nodded, eyes slipping closed again. “I am simply tired. My time with Bruce is...intense.”

“As long as you’re all right,” Tony conceded.

Thor’s eyes opened again, focusing on Tony’s face with none of the sleepiness they had just shown. “I am fine. You know I would never allow any of the others to harm me and that Bruce would be the first one to stop if he thought he had gone too far.”

“I know, I know,” Tony muttered, looking away. “I know you’re safe, I just….”

With a surprisingly amount of dexterity, Thor manhandled Tony under the covers and pulled him close, settling Tony’s back to his chest. “You worry. That is a good thing and it pleases me that you do.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Now go to sleep.”

“What, I don’t even get a kiss?”

One of Thor’s hands wrapped around Tony’s jaw and turned his head just enough so that he could kiss, long and slow and deep. Tony was panting by the time Thor pulled back. “Now, if you let me sleep, perhaps I may be well rested enough in the morning for more than a kiss.”

“That sounds like a great plan. An excellent plan, even. I’d say one your—”

Thor’s hand slipped over his mouth, effectively cutting him off. The unspoken command was completely understood, but Tony couldn’t help grinning and placing a quick kiss in Thor’s palm. Behind him, Thor laughed softly against Tony’s hair.


	6. Thor/Nick Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter not based strictly on sex.
> 
> New tags: Nick Fury/Thor, Forniphilia, Objectification, Immobilization

Many people made the mistake of thinking that someone who was in charge all the time desired, even craved, being forced to submit, having someone else take control. And while that was undoubtedly true for some people, it was _not_ true of Nick Fury. He’d gotten to where he was not only because being in command was a natural fit for him, but also because he _liked_ being in charge. He gave orders expecting them to be obeyed, and was pleased when they were, when his commands were carried out quickly and efficiently. His favorite spot on the Helicarrier was the bridge because he from there he could watch those under him doing what they were supposed to.

When he’d first discovered the... _arrangement_ the Avengers had set up amongst themselves, he’d been concerned that it would affect their performance on the field. But as time had passed, he’d grudgingly had to admit that it seemed to be doing them all good. The team was closer, trusting each other implicitly, and it had led to more effective combat. Fury had noted that change with a great deal of personal satisfaction, and then dismissed it from his mind, knowing it was none of his business.

What he had not been expecting was for Thor to come to him one day and ask if he wanted to join them. His first response has been a resounding no. He wasn’t cut out for relationships and he had no desire to expose himself to their extremely elaborate kink circle.

Thor had merely tilted his head, looked at him consideringly. “It is not just about physical pleasure,” he said quietly, “though I’ll not deny that that is a component. It’s about getting something you need from someone you trust not to abuse that knowledge. It might be something small, or something you’ve denied yourself because you’ve had nowhere else to get it. You do not have to accept my offer, but know that it is always open to you. You are an important part of the Avengers, Director, even if we are sometimes at odds, and your well-being is important to us.”

Nick had dismissed Thor from his office with another refusal, but the words had lingered. On the whole, he was very sexually satisfied. He didn’t need a relationship or significant other. Most of the time, all he wanted was his own hand, and on the rare occasions he felt the need for a partner, he where and how to get one. It had served him well for long time, with no complaints or problems. But Thor’s offer had stirred something. Almost everyone had something unusual that got them off, that they kept secret and hidden for one reason or another, and he wasn’t any exception. He’d once thought his predilections odd, before he’d found out that he wasn’t alone, that others shared his interests and there were ways to get what they all wanted.

But indulging in those desires had always carried an inherent risk in his line of work, and as he began to rise through the ranks, he realized that if it were discovered, it would jeopardize his career. So he’d put it out of his mind, limiting himself to the occasional series of pictures or videos through secure channels. But now, if Thor was sincere in his offer....

It took a long time for him to come to a decision. He was well aware of the consequences of blurring the lines in the chain of command, and that doing this risked breaking something. But, somehow, he’d come to trust this odd assortment of people. They trusted him with their lives, perhaps it was all right for him to trust them with some of his secrets in return. So, with most of his doubts quieted, he informed Thor that he’d like to discuss his proposition.

He nearly called the whole thing off, however, when Thor _and_ Tony walked into the secure conference room at Avengers Tower. “Stark,” he grated.

“Fury,” Tony replied, quirking a brow upward.

“What are you doing here?”

“I believe I can answer that,” Thor interjected smoothing, eyes darting between the two of them as he sought to stave off any friction before it truly began. “Like the arrangements I have with the others, nothing happens unless Tony is informed and approves.”

Nick began to protest, but Thor simply held up a hand, turning to Tony. “Could you wait outside?”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “That’s not the deal.”

“Please? I will agree to nothing without discussing it with you first, you know that, but allow me to talk to Director Fury alone first.”

Shooting a warning look at Nick, Tony jerked his head in a nod. “Fine. Just come get me when you’re done.” He strode from the room, shutting the door perhaps a bit too firmly behind him.

Thor offered a wry smile, but made no attempt to excuse Tony’s behavior. Instead, he gave Nick his full attention. “What did you want from me?”

Fury thought for a moment about the best way to phrase what would surely be an unusual request. “I don’t know what you do with the others, and frankly, I don’t want to know. I’m aware that living with Stark and the others has likely exposed you to more freaky shit than most people ever will be. “

“I assure you, Director, it’s unlikely that you will shock me.”

Nick frowned at him, but nodded. He reached for the laptop on the table—his own, personal laptop that remained offline and protected with as many security features as possible—and handed it to Thor, the appropriate folder already open. Thor took it with a nod and moved down the table to take a seat.

He was quiet as he looked through the contents of the folder. The quiet click of the mouse and the muted audio as he played the videos seemed loud in the otherwise silent room. Though Nick’s outward appearance remained calm, he was unsure about the reaction he would get. It would be hard working with the man after this if he was repulsed by what he saw.

After about fifteen minutes, Thor pushed back from his seat. His expression was open and curious, no sign or hint of disgust or revulsion. “I don’t see any problems with any of that,” he said, handing the laptop back to Nick.

“You’re sure?” He couldn’t quite keep the disbelief out of his voice.

Thor nodded. “I have learned that there are many things people take pleasure in that can seem strange to others, but as long as all parties are consenting and no one is being harmed, then I see no problem with people indulging their desires. And I have found that I enjoy learning about and participating in new experiences. I would be more than happy to do this for you.”

“Well, that’s...good.” Nick hadn’t expected such easy and open acceptance.

“You do need to talk to Tony about this, though.” He held up a placating hand. “Nothing happens without him. I see no reason for him to object, and he will undoubtedly be useful in making it happen. He’s aided the others with constructing things they need, and for this I am fairly certain he will want to be involved.

Nick frowned for a moment and then nodded. “Send Stark in. We’ll figure this out.”

Tony had looked over the materials in much the same way Thor had, and by the time he finished, Nick could see the wheels turning in his head. “We can work with that,” he said. “I’ll run some models through JARVIS and then send the digital prototypes to you. Anything in particular you want?”

He considered that carefully. “Are there any limits?”

“Depends.” Tony scratched his head thoughtfully. “He’s not human, so he doesn’t feel the same sort of strain and fatigue we do, or it takes a longer longer to get him there in any case.” He looked back down at the laptop, tapping it with one finger. “Be that as it may, I don’t want him in any unnecessary discomfort. I can design something, that’s not a problem, but how much goes into it depends on what exactly you want and how long you want it to last.”

The questions caught Nick off guard, a rare feat. Tony didn’t appear to be mocking him. Instead, he appeared more deadly serious than Nick had ever seen him before.

“Tell you what,” Tony said suddenly. “Let me work on this, talk it over with Thor, and I’ll send you a few options. You can go through them, make changes and suggestions and we’ll narrow things down until we get to what you want. Sound good?”

“That works.” They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Tony took a step back.

“Okay. I’ll go get started on that then. See ya.”

He left without another word, and Nick silently shut down his laptop, sliding it back into the case and gathering it under one arm as he departed back to the helicarrier, wondering exactly what he’d gotten himself into.

~*~

Four days later, he received a confidential, encoded email from Tony, and waited until he was alone in his quarters before opening it. It contained diagrams and schematics for a variety of household objects, each one utilizing Thor as an integral part of the piece. There were a lot of choices: coffee table, desk, ottoman, lamp, chair, even as artwork. Nick was grudgingly impressed. A lot of thought had gone into this and none of it was mocking or ridiculing. Their offer, both Thor’s offer to be used and Tony’s offer to help, was genuine.

Nick flipped through the images again, discarding the lamp and ottoman out of hand. The artwork followed. It was an intriguing concept, but not really to his taste. The chair was dismissed as well. It was tempting, but seemed too intimate for what he wanted. He returned to the table and the desk. Both were workable, but if he was going to with what felt more right...

He brought up the file for the desk and sent it back with a simple message. _How are we going to make this work, Stark?_

~*~

It had just hit 8 am when Nick arrived on the communal floor of the Avengers Tower. The only person up and about that early was Steve, who gave him a nod and a “Hello.” Nick returned the greeting and made his way to his office in the tower. The door was closed and the lights were off, and unless someone knew better, they would swear that the office was empty. But Nick did know better, and when he keyed in his entry code, the lights coming on automatically, he saw that his office was already set up.

Everything in the office was completely normal with the exception of his desk. A large version of one of Stark’s clear touchscreens, connected and wired into the wall by a slim cord, served as the surface. What was unusual about the rest of the desk was that it was supported by the figure of a large man, sculpted out of a smooth, matte black material, a synthetic similar to leather. Everyone who entered this office knew the truth, and no one who didn’t was allowed in—that the desk was Thor, that on the days Nick wanted it, the Asgardian served him quite literally as a piece of office furniture.

He took a few moments, like he always did, to just take in the sight, even knowing he was going to spend the next ten or twelve hours looking at it. While he had no particular attraction for any specific type, knowing that Thor was in there, forced to hold that position, to be reduced to something less than human, an object to be used, fed a need in Nick, one that he had never really been able to indulge for himself like this before. It wasn’t precisely sexual, more just a supreme feeling of satisfaction.

As he crossed to the desk and took his seat in the large chair behind it, he took a moment like he always did to admire the apparatus Stark had constructed. It was much like his Iron Man suit, in that it completely encased Thor, a barrier to the outside. Unlike the suits, this one was completely black, with no embellishments. The helmet was smooth and featureless, the body and limbs replicating Thor’s exact form and muscle definition, but with no other highlights. In the suit, Thor’s back was held completely level, the desktop resting on five points of contact—the back of his head, both shoulders and the swell of each ass cheek. His arms and legs were equidistant apart for stability, and his hands, curled into fists, were affixed to posts to make up the difference in length from his legs. The suit blocked all light, sound and touch.

However, as a safety precaution, like the Iron Man suit, it was connected to JARVIS, who constantly monitored Thor and could release him from the suit in a matter of seconds in case of emergency. In the unlikely event that the arc reactor that powered the tower went out, or the even more unlikely scenario that JARVIS was somehow disabled, there were manual releases that would have Thor out in less than a minute.

Until Nick left work in the evening, he would have no direct contact with Thor, for one did not have have contact with a desk except to use it. Once he left, JARVIS would let Thor out and they would go back to their normal interactions, never mentioning this.

Settling himself in the chair, Nick tapped the desktop to bring up the files and feeds he would need, and got to work.

~*~

People came by the office during the day, usually Phil and Maria, but all of the Avengers present made it a point to drop in at least once and usually more often because everyone knew Nick liked showing off. They invariably glanced at the desk, and then dismissed it, carrying on with whatever they had come to talk to him about. Nick discussed missions, weapon and equipment upgrades, changes to training, even the Avengers—whatever needed his attention was handled.

At times, if Nick was very, very quiet, he could hear the slight buzzing and feel the vibration from whatever toy Stark had put into the suit that morning. It hadn’t been something he originally planned on happening, but being allowed to have Thor for an entire work day came with the stipulation that Tony be allowed to provide Thor with stimulation so he wouldn’t grow bored, and that stimulation came in both mental and sexual forms. He knew that locked inside his unusual prison, Thor was being teased however Tony wanted, unable to do anything except just take it, and that was a turn on as well.

Several times, Nick sat back to just admire the view, to run his hand along the shape of his desk, knowing the feeling of his touch wouldn’t transfer. He shuddered slightly, his cock stirring a little at the thought of anyone, but especially a being like Thor, turned into this. All of their power and stature reduced to existing as a piece of furniture; stripped of their personality, their personhood, all to serve him.

The day passed too quickly, like it always did. By the time 7 pm rolled around, he knew he should call it a day. He took his time securing and closing out his files before shutting the work station down. He stretched when he stood, back and shoulders popping, and then moved the glass desktop back to its normal resting spot on the wall.

Looking down at his desk, he casually palmed himself through his pants. He’d been hard on and off for most of the day and he was up to ride back home still feeling this frustrated. Thumbing open the button on his pants, he opened them and tugged his boxers down, freeing his growing erection. From inside a hidden pocket of his jacket which was draped across his chair, he retrieved a single use packet of lube. He tore it open and poured the lube over his fingers and then tossed the packet into the wastebasket.

Nick stroked himself quickly and efficiently. Having been on edge all day, it didn’t take long. His orgasm was nearly silent when it came, his come painting glistening trails across the top of his desk. He stroked himself all the way through it, squeezing out a few last drops of come, and then reached for the tissues. Cleanup was just as quick and efficient and within minutes, Nick was shutting off the lights to the office and locking the door, satisfied for another couple of months.

~*~

“That motherfucker.”

Tony gritted his teeth as he stalked out of Fury’s office to grab a container of Lysol wipes from a nearby supply closet. He stalked back into the office, tearing two wipes out as he want.

“The least the bastard could do is clean up his come,” he muttered as he scrubbed the dried trails of come off of Thor’s back. “Jesus, that’s disgusting.

There was a rumble of laughter from inside the suit and Tony glared down at it. “You think this is funny?”

Thor’s voice floated out through JARVIS’s speakers, sounding wrecked, but amused. “You never mind for the others.”

“Yeah, well, I _like_ the others.” He threw the wipes into the trash bin and gestured to the air. “All right, Jarv, let him out.”

The suit opened with quiet whirs and clicks. Thor stood as soon as he was free, groaning as his muscles protested movement after being still for so long. Tony moved forward to offer him a hand as he stepped free. “You okay?” he asked, a hint of worry in his tone.

“I’m fine, Tony.” Thor bent slightly to give him a quick kiss. “A hot bath shall cure all my aches.”

“All of them?” Tony asked archly, looking down toward Thor’s cock. Admittedly, he’d been a little mean today, backing off every time Thor had gotten close to coming, but he didn’t want Thor coming while Fury was playing with him.

So he was jealous and possessive. Everyone already knew that.

Thor pulled him close. “Hmm, no, you’re right. I think you’re going to have to help with that one.”

Tony grinned. “My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy of Benjamin Franklin


End file.
